The Revenge and the Passion
by MisaHyuga
Summary: What happens if the Fourth Hokage didn't stop Naruto from unsealing the Kyubi after Pein stabs Hinata? Would every belief and goal that he stood for fall to pieces? Read as Naruto's life spins into chaos. Warning:1 aggressive lemon & other lemons.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story on here, though I did not write this all by myself. I hope you enjoy this!

**This is going to be how the Kyubi speaks. **

_Author: MisaHyuga and mrpeeples_

* * *

'I-I'm going to die.' Naruto thought.

He was lying down in the darkness of his mind. His body trembles as he shuts his eyes tightly. He breathes heavily through his clenched teeth. Tears cascade from his eyes. He suddenly snarls and raises himself up to where he is in a sitting position.

"Why did this happen?" he screams. He looks down at the ground, though he couldn't see it due to the darkness.

"Is Hinata okay...because..if she isn't... I...I...I don't know what I'm going to do..." He shakes his head, gritting his teeth again.

"A-All this time...she...she loved me." He stares into the darkness with wide eyes. Truthfully, he had never known love. He starts to shake again.

"If she is hurts...how can I save her?"

**You Know What You Must Do.**

Naruto jumps up and sharply turns around. He suddenly notices a caged cell that had been there all along. Dark blue eyes rises even higher and sees two big, crimson eyes that stared back at him. Naruto looks at him, shocked at _his _words.

**Naruto, I Can End Your Suffering. I Can Help You, But You Know What You Must Do.**

Naruto looks down helplessly and then asks the pair of eyes**.**

"Is Hinata okay? D-Do you know?"

The eyes glare down at Naruto and then the words flow out of its mouth that Naruto did not want to hear, yet he needed to hear them.

**Yes, I Do Know Her Condition... And No...She Is Not Okay...**

Naruto clenched his teeth and his body tenses.

"Why did she do it? Why did she have to give her life for me? I told them all to stay where they are and ...and why did she want to risk her life for such a b-baka as me?"

The Kyubi answers him, with a little bit of a sigh afterwards.

**Because She Loves You, Naruto. I Can't Believe You Didn't Recognize That.**

Naruto stares into space, completely forgetting the cell was there. He even jumped when the Kyubi finally speaks.

**I Can Help Her, Naruto. She Is Not Dead...Yet. If You Release Me Now, I Can Save Her...**

Naruto looks up the eyes and then slowly away, hating this decision he was about to make.

"How can I set you free?"

**You Know Very Well HOW.**

At that moment, Naruto suddenly falls to his knees in pain. He looks down at his stomach which is where the pain is emanates. His jacket unzips itself and spreads apart, revealing his bare torso and his seal mark. The seal mark starts to unravel itself, creating a hole. Black liquid suddenly spills forth from his stomach and travels to the sealed cage. His eyes widen as he looks up at those crimson piercing eyes.

**Your Soul.**

Naruto stares up at the cell and suddenly the paper with markings appears over the cell door; the seal has finally shown itself. He closes his eyes and feels himself walk toward the cell. Helplessly, he reaches for the seal. The crimson eyes stares hungrily as Naruto's fingers grab hold of the seal and then wrench it off. Immediately the door opens and the Kyubi steps out of the darkness.. He stretches his body. His muscles bulging from being crammed in that cage. Suddenly the kyubi turns on the blonde. He grabs Naruto who suddenly comes to his senses.

"What am I doing? I can't let this happen!"

Before he could do anything to stop the Kyubi, the fox laughs and grabs hold of the black liquid that still hung from Naruto's stomach. He starts to pull it out of him. All the previous pain that Naruto had ever felt was nothing to what he is now feeling. He screams in agony as the Kyubi finally yanks out the last of it all from Naruto's stomach.

Naruto's eyes immediately close as he passes out.

The Kyubi laughs evilly at the Naruto's limp body. He simply tosses him into the cell and slams it shut, throwing the seal over the door.

**YOU ARE SUCH A FOOL TO HAVE BELIEVED IN ME!**

He laughs again as he says this and then looks down at the black puddleon the ground. Kyubi then stretches out one of his claws and touches the liquid.

**RISE naruto!**

The liquid immediately started to bubble and takes form of Naruto. This Naruto is definitely different. He has a dark glow surrounding his chakra. He had crimson eyes and canines in his mouth. His whiskers are in a bolder black. He slowly looks up at the Kyubi and then a evil grin crosses his face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto- the half of Naruto that is good. He is the one with is main goals and dreams.**_

_**dark naruto/naruto- the darkness of naruto. He is mostly looks like the first tale or second tale form of the Kyubi.**_

**This is going to be how the Kyubi will speak**_. _Hope you like this chapter!

_Author: MisaHyuga and mrpeeples_

* * *

The dark naruto looks at the Kyubi with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Kyu-teme, I am glad that our plan was a success, but you sure did take your damn time finishing your role, didn't you?"

Naruto (who apparently had gained back his consciousness) in the cell looked between them two, his eyes narrowing.

"What plan?" he spat.

The Kyubi looks at the dark naruto with his piercing eyes, apparently not paying attention to Naruto's question.

**Silence! You Best Be Glad I Separated You, Or I Would've Just Ended You And That Fake Over There And Released Myself.**

"I'm not a fake! THAT thing is the fake" said Naruto, pointing at the new evil reflection of him.

The dark naruto closes his eyes and smiles wickedly.

"Maybe so; but the roles were reversed a moment ago, so now you can sit back and watch from the sidelines...as I use your powers to destroy Konoha and kill all those who are close to you!" he says, snickering.

"Like HELL I'll sit here and watch, I WILL get out, you bastards!" Naruto screams.

The Kyubi ignores him (Naruto in the cell) and goes on.

**Not Yet, naruto. That Is Not What I Am Intending To Do Right Now. We Must Leave Konoha First. I Would Like To Take The Pleasure Of Killing Others Outside The Gate. This May Shock Konoha When They Hear The Rumors Coming To Them As Naruto Takes Out A Few Villages. They Will Soon Gain An Impression That Naruto Isn't All They Thought He Seemed To Be. **He grins down at the dark naruto after that thought.

The dark naruto looks at Kyubi with curiousity.

"Just who do you have a grudge with?" then naruto, who then suddenly looks away in disgust.

"Don't tell me it's that guy who USED the ALMIGHTY Kyubi to attack Konoha!"

Kyubi growls a bit annoyed by naruto. He really should have decided to demolish him.

**No, I Feel That He Is Just A Nuisance Right Now, Though I Do Have A Huge Urge To Tear His Ass apart...Limb By Limb..." **He grins, and then shakes his head.** "But That Can't Be Helped. We Can Kill Pein If We Need To...Or We Can Just Scare Him Off.**

The Kyubi got the answer he quite wanted to hear. The dark naruto grins evily and grows excited.

"Let me kill him! I want to test my strength on him. I know in terms of strength that I am equal to my good half, but I think I am much smarter!" When the dark naruto says this, Naruto sweat-drops, and thinks 'Give me some credit.'

The Kyubi looks down at naruto, grinning slightly and says,** Then Go Ahead And Do It, I'll Lend You Some Of My Chakra.**

The dark naruto comes to reality and realizes that he is nailed to the ground by Pein's chakra rods.

'Damn, Naruto must've almost had it coming to him,' he thought. He looks around and stands up, using some Kyubi's chakra to break them. His eyes were blood red and he had canine teeth. The red boiling aura around shows he has one tail. Pein gazes at him, through his Rinnegan. His expression was stoic as he notices the changes within naruto.

"So it seems that you are now understanding what true pain is and now you have let the darkness take over your soul." he said.

"You can tell?" replied naruto, grinning.

"Indeed I can with my Rinnegan." said Pein and he moves into his fighting position.

"Now, let us fight."

"All right" said naruto, getting into his fighting position. "I do need to test myself against you."

Meanwhile, a girl stands next to an anorexic man with red hair that lies around his face. He had chakra rods protruding from his back and had the Rinnegan within his eyes. A machine was hooked to his lower part of his body. The girl had blue short hair with a white rose on the side. She had a black with red clouds cloak, covering her body from neck down. She stands next to the man and then looks at him.

"Be careful, Nagato." She says to him, worriedly.

naruto makes 3 shadow clone after screaming, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" naruto and two of shadow clones advance on the 'god' Pein and begin to battle him while the other runs off to gather Sage Chakra. Dark naruto and his shadow clone uses Taijutsu, various little Jutsus, and Rasengans to buy time when suddenly, the remaining shadow clone dispells, sending all of its sage chakra to the original uses a Frog Kumite Punch to send Pein flying away.

Then naruto begins to form a rasenshuriken. He throws the Lethal Jutsu at Pein, who begins to use his repulsion technique, but when he does, one of the shadow clones throws a kunai infused with wind chakra at Pein, causing him to (at the last second) use the technique for the kunai. The timing was near perfect, right after the repulsion wore off from deflecting the kunai, the Rasenshuriken zoomed in, pain jumped up and back.

naruto yelled "I don't think so!" as he caused it to expand not just horizontally, but also expanded it to the shape of a sphere, catching the final Pein within its lethal grasp. The dark naruto grins evily as the thought comes to his mind.

The final Pein is no more. Yet, naruto had sensed the creator of the Peins nearby. He stands up and looks in the direction of where the creator is located.

"Now, to go and find the last one. The one controlling them from the shadows." said naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys,

Sorry for the hold up. Test, work, school work, and birthdays came and I had to re-edit the story because mrpeeples and I have been doing this off of IM so that is why it took so long. The reason why this chapter is so short is 1, I am very exhausted right now and 2, it is taking a long time to re-edit more of the story, but don't worry, more will be coming soon! Anyways enjoy this new chapter edition! ^_^

**This will be how the Kyubi will speak.**

**Naruto-the good side with his goals and wishes.**

**Dark Naruto/naruto-the evil side who wants nothing but revenge.**

_Authors: MisaHyuga and mrpeeples_

* * *

Nagato suddenly leans over, coughing up blood. He wheezes for a good while. Konan looks up at him with sudden concern. "Nagato, what happened? Are you okay?" She asks him. Her eyes widen at the look of shock upon his face.

"No….h-he couldn't have beaten…." Her voice is interrupted by Nagato.

"Hai, Konan. He did…Tendo was just defeated by Uzumaki." He said, "I….I think I'll give him a little reward for his efforts." Nagato knew he was near death, and he used his Rinnegan to revive the ones he recently killed in the village with his remaining chakra. After he was done, Nagato closed his eyes in eternal sleep, finally finding the peace he so desperately wanted.

Konan approaches him and gently pulls the chakra rods, one by one, out of his body. Then she pulls him from where his invention held him. She slowly closes his eyes and a tear runs down her face.

"I will miss you…Nagato." She says and looks up as the tree dispels into paper and covers the body. She then raises one hand as it starts to float and then sprints off in search for the remaining body of Pein's, Tendo.

naruto runs to where the tree used to be. He frowns, seeing that it was no longer there. He looks around and then spots a woman with blue hair just leaving the place with a floating...a floating...

'What the hell is that?' he thought to himself, and then thought that it must have been one of the Pein.

He runs over to her, and asks "So, what or who is wrapped in that?"

Konan's eyes meet's naruto's. She looks back at the floating body and her eyes close.

"This is the creator of Pein, Nagato...he is dead...it seems you are something special to him...He resurrected the people of the village with the chakra that was left in him." She looks at naruto, and then on to the space where the indigo pale eyed girl used to lie. She then frowns and then says, "Looks like the girl who came here to save you…is not dead after all. That is indeed strange. That attack was supposed to be fatal." Naruto follows Konan's gaze.

"That's great!" exclaimed naruto and then he stops as a look of surprise crosses his face.

'Wait….Why am I happy she is alive, I should be happy because of the chance I get to kill her and not because she's okay. I think…. I think…I don't like this feeling! What is this?"

Inside, Naruto, from in the cell, smiles to himself and said, "It's because you have fallen in love with her in the same way as I, even though you are evil to the very core, you are still a part of me...and... you still love her…." Naruto smiles again and realizes that what he felt towards Sakura was now so petty compared to what he felt toward Hinata. He didn't realize that he had other feelings toward someone else….until now.

"NO!" screamed naruto inside his mindscape.

The Kyubi looks at naruto and laughs**. **

**So You Love Her Also. **(He snickers)** Wow, I Didn't Think The EVIL naruto Would Love Her Too.**

"Oh shut up Kyubi, I'll still kill her...oh wait a second… I know something much better, something that will make poor Naruto, here, absolutely hate himself." Said naruto, now smirking.

The Kyubi looks at naruto, now curious.

**What Is It?**

More than anything, he wants to give Naruto so much pain and so much torture. Then an idea pops in his head. One that was so perfect and so easy.

**I Know Something Good, Too. **He turns his menacing crimson eyes on Naruto and laughs evily.

**But, First, Tell Me What You Want To Do, naruto.**

Naruto heart sinks right after naruto grins wickedly and says these next words.

"I'm going to rape her."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys, ^_^

I have just got done re-editing the last chapters of the story. **Towards the Sun** pointed out that it would be easier to make the kyubi's saying bold. There are some changes to the chapters also dealing with syntax. I made it a little different so you all could have a better understanding to them. You are welcome to re-read them. I am still trying to fix the name 'Naguto' to Nagato (Thank you again, **Towards the Sun**, for pointing that out). I have put two time skips into this chapter.

Also, I need some advice on how to help you all understand the difference between which side of Naruto is talking or reacting, and so forth. Please tell me in the review or send me a message.

Also, for the reviewer who has said that I better not let the rape scene happen. I will have to say, it is not exactly a rape scene and that is all that I will say. hehe

I hope you like this chapter and I tried to make it longer. If you want me to add some more text into the next chapter just say so. Enjoy! ^_^

**This will be how the Kyubi shall speak.**

**Naruto/Naruto (in the sealed cell)- this is the Naruto everybody knows. **

**naruto/dark naruto- this is the naruto that wants nothing but revenge upon Konoha and Naruto**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters. I will say this for the last time.**_

_Authors: MisaHyuga and mrpeeples_

* * *

"_I am going to rape her."_

Naruto's face hardens and turns as crimson as the Kyubi's eyes after the shock of what the dark naruto's had said leaves his mind. He grabs the rails of the sealed cell and screams, "If you touch a HAIR on her head I'll-!"

"You'll do what...sit in here and watch…and maybe jerk off a bit" said naruto, smirking.

"SHUT UP, YOU EVIL SON OF A BITCH!" Naruto says and then he directs his voice to both naruto and the Kyubi. "I'LL GET OUT OF HERE SOMEHOW, YOU BASTARDS!"

"**Oh, I don't think so.**" said both naruto and Kyubi.

The Kyubi laughs evilly.

"**Naruto, Apparently, Your Girl Is Nothing To naruto That I Talk To...This Is Going To Be Interesting To See...However, First, Why Don't We Focus On His Current Goal, Shall We, naruto?" **He turns his eyes at naruto.

"Yes, we need to make his life goal unattainable" said naruto, immediately understanding where the Kyubi is getting to.

The Kyubi eyes glow red and looks at naruto.

"**Exactly, And What Is His Life Goal...Oh Everybody Knows That...Including You And I." **The Kyubi turns his head at Naruto's reaction.

**"When We Are Done, Naruto Will Have No Chance...To Become What He Wishes To Become...We Shall Make His Life Full Of Loneliness...Yes We Should Do That, Shouldn't We, naruto?" **he says, directing his eyes at the dark naruto.

"Hell yeah, and first we can start by killing that Danzo, and those two old council members...then we can kill a few ambassadors from other villages, like Naruto's precious friend, the Kazekage, Gaara." Said naruto, but the Kyubi shakes his head.

"**Not Gaara. I Don't Want To Have Anything To Do With Suna At All. Besides, I Want To Focus On Konoha. Why Don't We Start Now? Attack Konoha Now. We Can Go Ahead And Kill Danzo And The Council. I Think Naruto Should Be Banished Right Now**!"

"Okay, but I'm going to save the Hyuuga girl later." said naruto. The Naruto that was in the cell sinks to the ground. 'What am I going to do? How am I going to get out of this sealed cage?' He closes his eyes tightly and screams at them both.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS DAMN CELL!" The dark naruto surface from the mindscape as the Kyubi turns to Naruto (in the cell) who and laughs.

**That Is I**_**f **_**Y****ou Get Out Of That Cell.**

Konan (who has now gotten the body of Tendo and had already covered him up with her paper) looks at naruto's red eyes, canine teeth, and his claws. He had that red glow around him, with one tail moving gracefully left and right. She then says,

"You have really let darkness take over you haven't you, naruto?"

The dark naruto grins and nods. Konan then looks away.

"I must be going then." She then dispels into paper and flows away with her last words before departing.

"Farewell, Naruto Uzumaki. I am sure we will meet again."

The dark naruto looks up at the papery cloud and grins as he starts his journey back toward Konoha. He laughs evily and thinks, 'Boy, Konoha is going to be in for a surprise once they see what has happened to me. Danzo and the council included won't know what is coming for them.' At this thought, he snickers and walks toward the leaf village with one thing on his mind that the Kyubi has planted inside of him.

Revenge.

~Two years later~ (Sorry, guys, but I have to skip the time when naruto visit Konoha the first time since he became 'dark.')

The Kyubi looks at naruto, who was sitting down meditating next to him.

**Danzo And The Council Members Are Dead And We Left Konoha Almost In Ruins Along With Other Villages In Ruins Also. Poor Naruto...He Has Officially Been Named The Missing-Nin Today And Has Been Labeled As Flee On Sight.**

The Kyubi chuckles lightly after saying this and looks over at the Naruto, who was, now, in the back of the cell. He had his arms pulling his legs so that his chin was resting upon his knees. His body was gently shaking with anger, and despair. The Kyubi has been taking daily strides through the mindscape to make sure the cell is still secured. He smirks at the shaking Naruto, who has become silent, though at times, it's been disturbing the Kyubi quite a bit.

~Meanwhile, back in Konoha~

A woman with black hair with a tint of blue in it, comes into her room, tired from her three months on a mission of training. She sets her training uniform aside and slowly lays on her futon. Her pale, lavender eyes stare up at the ceiling and after a while she sighs. In her opinion, this was the worst day of her life. Naruto Uzumaki, her long time crush, has now been labeled a missing-nin and not just any missing-nin, The Missing-Nin. Tsunade labeled him flee at sight.

Hinata sighs sadly to herself. She doesn't believe it at all.

He can't have just turned bad in just twenty four hours that day, two years ago, because she was there when she made herself a distraction in front of Pein and she saw Naruto. He wasn't evil…at least he didn't look like it...She looks away.

'I miss him...I wonder what he is up to...it's no use...I guess I will have to defeat him if he does try to show up again.'

Even with Danzo's death and the other council members, she didn't believe it.

She sighs again. She now thinks she may never believe that Naruto is a missing-nin.

'Everyone feels like he failed they…and some of them believed that he was evil from the moment the Kyubi was sealed within him, but how can they feel that way? He was the same before I passed out. I still won't believe it until I, myself, witness that he is truly what they now say he is…what Tsunade now says he is.' She closes her eyes and falls asleep with a sudden thought in her mind. She remembers someone telling her that she felt the same way.

She asked herself in her sleep.

'Is this what Sakura felt with Sasuke?'

~1 year later~ ( Three years totalled after the attack of Pein)

At the main gate to the village, the usual Chunins were at the post, observing and guarding the entrance. They noticed a man walking towards them with orange and black attire, very feral looking, and with blonde, spiky hair, and...whiskers. They immediately recognized who this man was.

"OH SHIT!" They both yelled in unison as one of them punches a button setting off an alarm, right before the man slices both of them in half with a wind enhanced/elongated kunai. They fell to the ground, dying so fast that their faces seemed to be shocked with a touch of fear. This caused the man to chuckle to himself. He raises his crimson eyes toward the gates of the Konoha and grins evilly. The normal red glow surrounds him as a tail comes out.

'I'm back, Konoha…for one thing….and for one purpose only… the last goal that is about to completed.' He laughs and then makes 250 shadow clones.

'Hinata, I am coming for you!'


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys, I am back. I bet you were all wondering if I disapeared somewhere. Nope I have not, I just got caught within the mix of college, getting to watch other anime,and working on finishing out my first semester of college. Oh and not to mention getting fevers throughout the past month and getting sick, because of the bad bipolar weather. Anyways, I got my first semester out of the way and so forth.

I got the next chapter out. I hope you all like it. :D I warn all of you that there will be alot of 'meanwhiles' toward the end of the chapter.

_naruto- dark Naruto_

_Naruto- the real Naruto_

**This Will Be How The Kyubi Speaks.**

**

* * *

**

naruto raises his hand and sends the 250 shadow clones through the village purposefully being weak and not killing people, but just battling most of the village shinobi and keeping all of them busy and distracted, all the while the real naruto was sneaking by them in the shadows, heading for his final destination… the place where they would finally shatter Naruto's soul for good. He was heading to the Hyuuga estate.

Sakura was fighting within the chaos of clones and each of one she hits poofs. She grits her teeth in frustration.

Where was the real one?

She turns and suddenly yells to a chunnin shinobi closest to her, who almost gets hit by a Rasangan. "Watch out! Be Careful! That jutsu is strong or have you forgotten!" the Chunnin shinobi member breathes a shaky breath.

"H-Hai." And he resumes fighting.

A few seconds later, naruto noticed a certain pink haired Jounin, and smiled.

'She has no idea how easy I am going on them right now.' And he then, a few seconds after continuing on his way to his destination, finally arrives where he needs to be. He quickly dispatches of the two Hyuuga guards, and enters the grounds, where he is slightly upheld by Hinata's father, Hiashi, which took naruto a little more effort; about thirty seconds total to finally toss the lifeless body to the side. Then he went to Hinata's door, and opened it, excited, only to find that…

The room was completely empty. Apparently the room looked a little messy. It looked like she tossed her clothes off quickly and with the window opened and jumped out. The only thing that could be noticeable was masks...a whole bunch of ANBU masks and black cloaks.

'Oh shit, now I have to go into sage mode to sense her chakra signature to detect her, because she is probably in the anbu now.' said naruto. 'That means she must have gotten powerful. This is going to be a little more difficult than I thought it would be….but just a little more difficult.' He laughs aloud at that thought.

Hanabi peeks in when she sees naruto, her eyes widen. She gasps aloud and then covers her mouth. She turns and sprints away, quickly. She runs out of the house and then runs into the woods.

naruto had heard the gasp and he had sensed the little hyuuga and gives chase to the young Hyuuga, thinking that maybe getting Hinata's little sister will make Hinata come out and face him.

She runs fast out to through the woods and trips over a stump. naruto picks her up and holds her forcefully in his arm, and then he knocks her out, before she could scream.

He charges up a rasangan and punches it clean through her chest. Hanabi looks up at Naruto shocked and tears well up in her eyes before she dies.

~Meanwhile inside Naruto's mind scape~

The Kyubi looks at Naruto through the cell**.**

**Now How Is Your Precious Lil Hinata Going To Feel? Ha Ha Ha.** he says laughing. Naruto just starts to shake while he sits in a dark corner of the cell with his head in his hands. The pictures of all the deaths just keep playing in his head.

~Back to the surface of the dark naruto~

naruto didn't know why the betrayed look on Hanabi's face made him feel guilty, if only SO slightly, probably because she looked so much like the girl he loved. Yes, Hanabi was a near mirror reflection of Hinata, aside from the height difference. He cursed himself for loving Hinata.

He was evil, and loving someone was the most painful burning sensation he'd ever felt.

~Meanwhile~

Sakura continues to fight and finally causes the last naruto in that area to poof. She looks over and suddenly sees an ANBU approaching her and he was shaking. Sakura knew instantly something was wrong, because ANBU members were supposed to hold their emotions. After he tells her everything of what he has seen Sakura looks at him. "No...you mean to say the whole Hyuuga clan is almost wiped out?" She looks down as the ANBU nods again and then Sakura says, "So this is how he is going to retaliate?" The Anbu Member nods. She suddenly turns and runs to an alley way. "I must stop him from doing this." She mutters.

(I am going to be doing this ~ as a symbol for meanwhile)

~naruto laughs evilly, thinking he has come even closer to his goal as Naruto (inside the cell) lets out a sudden cry of pain, anguish, rage, depression, and many other emotions as he falls to the floor of the cell, crying that it his fault that the leaf is under attack, that the hyuuga clan is nearly gone...no one would love him now...no one would accept him now. ... no one….

~Sakura kicks down the door to a house. She pulls open a set of curtains revealing a staircase spiraling down to a room where Danzo lived underground. Sheslams the curtains behind her. She runs down the stairs and throws open a door just as several ANBU had surrounded an ANBU member in the middle. Sakura approaches the ANBU and they let her through. She comes to the member in the middle.

"Don't do what you are planning. He will kill you. Your clan is almost gone and you must find Hinata and escape." The anbu member says nothing for a moment and then says, "Then it is true. He has come for Hinata. I must fight him. I must kill him." Sakura shakes her head.

"NO don't do it, Neji...please for Hinata's sake." The ANBU member looks up with determination as he gazes at Sakura.

"It is for Hinata's sake that I do this." He pushes Sakura aside and heads out towards Naruto. Sakura looks at him sadly. "Neji...you are no match for him...he has a power that not even you can match… you will lose again!" Neji ignores her pleas as he leaves the house

~The Kyubi laughs at Naruto clearly enjoying his pain and suffering.

**You Are Going To Wish You Were Long Dead.**

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" cries Naruto, trying to pull the cell bars apart. "Stop this you BASTARDS! When I get out of here, I will KILL YOU BOTH, even if that means to destroy myself in the process of it!"

~naruto was walking down the main street, when he felt a familiar chakra presence rushing straight at him, with the intent to kill. naruto thinks to himself, 'What a fool, Neji is no match, especially not when I am in sage mode. I think I'll have a little fun.'

~ Sakura looks over at the ANBU Members. One of them looks at her and then puts her hand over her shoulder. Sakura looks at the ANBU Member and then she looks down sadly. The Anbu smiles behind the mask.

~naruto lets Neji get a single gentle fist strike in his back and he then turns around to face the one who attacked him from his blind side. naruto smiles and then holds his finger up and shakes it back and forth saying "tsk tsk tsk, poor Neji" then naruto grabs Neji by the throat and holds him in the air. He charges up a rasengan, thinking to himself, 'Where should I put this through him...oh i know!' He smashes the rasengan into Neji's face, causing the poor Hyuuga to have a crater in his head, leaving him completely unrecognizable. naruto dropped him and laughed, saying, "That's what you get for loving your eyes sooooo much".

~One of the other five ANBU members starts to speak to Sakura.

"Don't worry, Sakura. Neji will be fine. He is a great shinobi." Sakura turns to the one who has spoken. "You don't know what Naruto has done. The most powerful clan has fallen because of him. There may be no survivors now. I don't know where Hinata is and by now, Neji is probably gone. Naruto has gotten so strong, that he took out the whole clan, within the last hour. If he can do that, than he can kill Neji with just one hit."

The Anbu gasps. "The whole clan?" Sakura nods at her. The Anbu member looks down. Sakura looks at them all curiously as one of them gives out a shaky breath and the voice suddenly changes to someone very familiar. "and…Hanabi?"

Sakura looks at her, sadly. "It's you ,Hinata, isn't it?"

The Anbu nods at her. "Hai….it is me." Sakura then nods. "Hanabi is gone…"

naruto is now walking around the village. He is amazed that the evacuation has already been completed, and the civilians are already gone. He is suddenly screams, "Oh HINATA-CHAN, COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" and then he tosses a rasengan into a building and blows it up, trying to flush out the hyuuga heiress.

Sakura suddenly looks from one another. "You are all protecting her?" They nodded. "And one of you is her?" they nod again. Sakura looks down, suddenly smiling. "At least you're alive." There was silence. Suddenly the building above her explodes. She covers her eyes and then jumps in front of Hinata. She glares up at the service. "Oh no! He found us!" Immediately one of the ANBU members covers her mouth.

naruto blew up a building, then as the dust was cleared he hear, "...found us!" from beneath. He smirked to himself.

'Gotcha' he thought. He charged chakra into his fists and punched the ground, breaking the ground open, he now stared down into a room containing Sakura and 5 ANBU, one of which he could sense was Hinata. He laughed evilly as the ANBU uncovers Sakura's mouth and stares at him.

"I finally found you, Hinata Hyuuga."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I am having a harder semester full of college class. I have a class that has like at least 22 assignment which are a page long and worth only 5 points, but I have to have them turned in at a certain due date. I also debated whether I should continue this, I am deeply sorry for waiting until now to just upload this. Btw, my bf and I have now been together for three years as of January 22, 2011. Hope you like this chapter! :)

**This is how the Kyubi speaks.**

**Naruto- good naruto**

**naruto- the naruto who thinks nothing but revenge right now.**

**

* * *

**

The Five Anbu Members form a line. Sakura's eyes widen at how different naruto looked. She backed a few steps away from him in fear. One of the Anbu smiles at naruto.

"Hello, naruto."

Their voices are speak at the same time. They all do handsigns.

"Gugnir!"

White waves immediately head towards Naruto.

(That move is from the fanfic, "MOST POWERFUL DUO: ULTIMATE SHINOBI," by soundless steps; my bf had asked permission if we could use that move. He said okay and if you want to learn more details about it, just read the story. Trust me, you'll love it.) naruto tries to dodge the white waves, but gets knocked back even though he clearly dodged the attack.

"What the hell!" he screams as pain runs through his body.

The Anbu members laughs and spoke at the same time again.

"An attack, l had learned from someone special. By the way, you now know clearly that it's unavoidable."

"Yeah, I kind of noticed...Tramp" said naruto, grinning. Then all of a sudden a slight flash of blue went into his eyes, but was quickly pushed back. One of the Anbu member's blink and frowns behind the mask, then she dismisses it, thinking her eyes were playing games with her.

At that moment,the Kyubi looks at Naruto with an evil grin.

**She Is A Little Feisty One, Isn't She? All Gives Me The More Pleasure To Feel The Inside Of Her.**

He waits for Naruto's reply, and then he hears something strange and spots blue light brighten the cell. Kyubi runs around a corner of the cage and saw Naruto, pulling two of the pillars for bars to the side with incredible strength and then Naruto was free. This caused kyuubi to howl in rage.

**whyy...howwww**!

To this Naruto replied, "You were both too distracted, so it gave me an opportunity to figure out a way to break the seal though I am wondering how I did it. Now Kyubi, let's battle for my body!"

**SO BE IT!**

The Kyubi roars this as the dark naruto was completely oblivious to what was going on in his mind. Naruto suddenly notices this as he feels a flutter of hope, thinking 'Just hang on, Hinata, Just hang on a little longer'.

Then naruto (outside in reality) saw through all of the Anbu members.

He grinned and thought, 'She is doing my old, favorite move. I just need to narrow the field now.'

Suddenly,he attacked all five ANBU member's once by doing his own move, after which four of them puffed in smoke and one fell to the ground.

Hinata gets back up instantly. She curses in her mind and immediately moved her hands."Sixty Four Palm: Shifting Wind!" She forces her chakra to move through her fingers lightly and ready to defend, or offend herself.

naruto took the full force of hinata's attack, and jumped back ,then felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.

He turned to see Sakura who had stabbed a kunai in his shoulder. He then smiled at his old teammate... then he took the kunai from his shoulder ( which was so fast not even someone using the sharingan or byakuugan could keep up with his movements) and stabbed it into Sakura's chest. She cries out in pain and falls to the ground, clutching the kunai, know it had not missed the terminal organ. She looks up at him in shock and pain as he says, "You always were an annoying, weak, and useless teammate..now die."

Sakura's eyes feel with tears as darkness conquers and she dies.

Hinata eyes paled more than usaul. She still had her jutsu on, but she looks at Sakura who is now dead.

"So...So it is true, Naruto. You truly are evil...I-I didn't believe until now." She instantly gets in her fighting pose, with a sad smile on her face.

"… I guess this the end of your path here. Naruto-Nin" She spits out, as her face hardens with hatred.

He laughs at her.

"AS IF you could defeat me", he disappears and reappears behind her, and then he grabs her by the arms and forces her to her knees, with his strength.

Hinata gasps in surprise, and tries to struggle from him. She then tries to fling him over her head. Instead...her body froze. She couldn't move. Cursing, she yells at him. "What did you do!"

"Well, first of all, I know all about your little blind spot, then I sent a chakra surge into the blind spot, and disrupted your nervous system, so now you can't use your byakugan, and you can't properly move... but, i made it so you can feel everything. So as long as I have you like this, you can't move." said naruto, as he began to pull her back against his chest, and began to bit, nibble, and lick her neck.

Hinata ,instinctively, groans in pleasure...and then snaps out of it.

She wretches herself away from him. Immediately she fills her blind spot full of chakra just enough to let her move.

"You're an idiot, because apparently you do not know the whole story about a hyuga's blind spot!" She yells back, smirking.

Suddenly a huge, white dog jumps down in front of Hinata, growling at Naruto. He nudges Hinata to run. She know Kiba is dead, because Akamaru would have stayed by Kiba at all times in battle. Now, Akamaru knew he couldn't defeat Naruto but at least hewas wanting to be a distraction to buy enough time, enough for her to run. Immediately, she ran for it in a fast pace while Akamaru growls, snarls, and then lunges at naruto.

naruto just turned to the side as the giant dog jumped by him, and then he clawed the dog's sternum open, spilling its heart and guts to the ground, killing it in a very painful way, "What a pity, I thought you could stop me for even a second" he then ran after Hinata.

Hinata runs up to the Hyuga woods, where she suddenly stops and sees Hanabi. Tears in her eyes, she ran on. She now knows who Naruto is and the ways she had felt about him were now dying inside of her terror filled heart.

She could escape...maybe. She puts up two ninja clones and runs on to the Hyuga temple.

naruto was chasing her, he already knew that she made two clones, and he easily dispersed them. Then he continued to chasing Hinata, who was nearing the Hyuuga temple. He was now within sight of her.

She runs in the temple and to the lowest floor of the place. She turn a corner, seeing that she had hit a dead end. Immediately, she turns around. She breathes heavily

"No choice…. I must face him..." she gets in her fighting stance putting her sixty four palm shifting wind jutsu on again. Her byakugan was now charged also.

naruto was rounding a corner, down some stairs, then to another corner. She had stopped, probably hit a dead end, then he was finally face to face with her, she was in her fighting stance, and he got in his. He disappeared again, and appeared beside her, punching her in the face.

She hits a wall and falls. Slowly she gets back up and into her fighting stance again. She breathes out heavily. "Gugnir" She sends it toward him, though now very weak, since he had messed with her nervous system. He detects it, and deflects the secondary strikes.

She looked at him, surprised.

"That's right i found out your liitle tri-" Then she throws a kunai at him. he dodges the kunai, runs forward her and punches Hinata in the chest, sending a load of chakra into her heart and stunning it temporarily, as she gasped, he faded away, and then back in behind her, and paralyzed her nervous system again, the same way as before but now sending a constant surge of chakra through it.

"Now that I have you defenseless and still able to feel,I think I'll start this little ritual. HA! Finally, now i can finish destroying Naruto's soul…Oh shit, I shouldn't have said that... Oh well, you'll be dead soon, so it doesn't matter."

Hinata slowly pushes herself up against all odds. She looks at clutching her shoulder which was now bleeding freely.

"N-naruto, st-stop it!" She lunges at Naruto grabbing another kunai and throws it at naruto which cuts his face.

Inside naruto's head The Kyubi looks down at Naruto laughing.

**HAHAHA Your Girl Is Almost Dead, Naruto**

Naruto (inside) hears Kyubi's comment, and finds new strenth as they were battling for control of the fox's chakra. Naruto has a surge of energy and then he breaks free for a moment...meanwhile...naruto dodged the attack and laughed a little, then coughed and gagged. He clutched his head and screams in pain. He looks up and one half of his face was normal. His blue eyes, normal teeth, and his average whiskers were on one side while on the other half were red eyes, deep whiskers, and elongated canines. He screams in his normal voice, "HINATA, RUN...NO...KIILLLLLLLL MEEEEEEEE PLEASEEEEEEEEE!" then his face turned back to its full red eyes and canines with the deep whiskers.

"SHUT UP YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING GOODY GOODY, JUST SIT IN THAT CAGE AND WATCH ME RAPE THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE!" naruto screamed.

Hinata's eyes had widen at him and then she realized that there was some good in him… he asked her to kill him…she felt that he was fighting the good side. She must buy him a little more time. She finds new strength and directly kicks him where the sun doesn't shine at, who yells and falls over clutching between his legs. Immediately, she runs away around the corner…. right into a trapped door on the floor that she forgot she had it set for naruto. The door closes on her as she falls right in. She immediately tries to open the door which wouldn't budge and gives up. Then she smiles to herself. 'naruto can't come here.' She thought. Nevertheless, she gets in her standing pose.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everybody! I am so sorry! I don't know how long it has been since my last update! So many things have happened and I started to get behind on everything! I apologize for that! It won't happen again! I have caught with everything now and plus in two weeks my summer break from college is coming soon! So I will be on more often! Anyways, here is the new chapter! The chapter all of you have been patiently waiting wondering, "When is this Bitch going to get on and post this damn chapter!"

Well here it is! ^_^

**Dark naruto/naruto- evil Naruto**

**Good Naruto/naruto- the normal Naruto**

**~ means 'meanwhile'**

**-I disclaim all of these characters. They belong to the rightful owner!-**

_Please put in reviews! I see that I am on a few Author alerts and story alerts and favorites! But I really need your input on our story! Thanks!_

Anyways Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

naruto clutches his balls.

"Ow! That little whore! I'm going to ravage her until she starts to bleed.' He stood up and ran around the corner and felt her chakra underneath (still in sage mode). He called forth on a lot of the Kyuubi's chakra to use a jutsu to melt through the floor...

~Kyuubi and Naruto were at a standstill. That was when the dark naruto took some of Kyuubi's chakra; it weakens the Kyuubi enough for naruto to finally pull the fox's chakra half way out.

~naruto came down from the ceiling and jumped down in front of Hinata. He glares at her and growls, "I'm tired of playing games." He used his sage style taijutsu, frog kumite, and punched her in the face, in the chest, in the throat, and in the back of her neck, effectively leaving her conscious, but immobilized.

Her eyes close as she sinks to her knees. Shaken, she takes hard breathes. Her eyes squeezed tight as tears sprang forth.

'This can't be happening! This can't be happening!' she thought. But she knew in reality, it was happening. She had lost and now she feared that she was going to die. She could feel his intent to kill her. She speaks as she feels her chakra instantly slows down from his paralyzing attacks.

"I c-can't win...then I must do something else. It's the only way out." She grabs a kunai and raises it to her throat, but he snatches the knife from her grip, laughing.

"Oh no, you're not getting out that easily."

He used the very same knife and sliced off her shirt and the bra underneath. Then he rips off her pants, and her panties, and then he marveled at her beautiful, developed body. It made him even more curious on what she looked like. He had seen her face so many years ago.

"Let me see your face," he said calmly, and then silently cursed himself for being so gentle now. Why was he being this way? Why does she unsettle him, or unravel him? He curses the day when he fell in love with her.

Pushing these thoughts aside, he removed her mask and suddenly was mesmerized by her beautiful face beneath it. Yes; he was evil, but he knew beauty when he sees it. Then he smiled as he becomes erect. He thought. 'Oh, this is going to be good.' He pulled her to him, and forced her legs open. He nibbled and licked her neck and her breasts.

Hinata knew she couldn't move. Her body was exposed and she couldn't do anything to stop him. She turns her head away. Tears' were flowing down her cheeks. Her body is broken, and she couldn't move any longer. The only thing she could feel was… pleasure. But she refused to show it, and besides, there was still a tiny feeling that she wanted to get away from him, but now she felt helpless. She couldn't move. All she could do was feel what he was doing to her. 'He doesn't know it…but…he is actually giving me my last request before I die.' She thought, and then she closes her eyes, but suppresses a moan as his mouth starts to suck her left breast while his hand was squeezing the right.

~The good Naruto was losing his advantage. Yes; he had half of the fox's chakra out, but it still didn't matter... he was quickly losing ground. All of a sudden, two people showed up beside him. Naruto's eyes widen as he struggles to keep half the Kyuubi's chakra within his grasp. One of the people is a man, a little bit taller than Kakashi with hair very much like Naruto's. He was dressed in a white trench coat with flames. Naruto recognized him immediately from a portrait in the Hokage office.

"Fourth Hokage?" he gasps.

Then he turns his attention to the other person, who is a woman with long red hair

"And who are you?" he asked.

The fourth Hokage and the red haired women look at each other and then back at Naruto, smiling.

"We are your parents."

The Kyuubi suddenly roars noticing the two people. The fourth hokage snapped his fingers and made Kyuubi, or the last half of Kyuubi, go back into the cage, temporarily, so they could talk. Naruto looks down and glares at the ground. He squeezes his eyes shut and lunges forward, punching the fourth in the face.

"THAT IS FOR SEALING THE KYUUBI INSIDE OF ME! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD MY LIFE HAS BEEN-?" He stops yelling to see tears in his mother and father's. Well, his mother was more or like sobbing.

"It must have been so hard…" said Minato (the fourth), "…but it needed to be done" (then Minato and Kushina –who is the name of the red haired woman- go on to tell Naruto of the events... this is just like canon, only it is like Minato stopped Naruto from pulling the seal off of the cell combined with when Kushina appears and helps him take Kyuubi's chakra). Naruto returns to where Kyuubi is, after saying farewell to his parents. He then releases Kyuubi to have one final battle for control. Then he remembers his Hinata, and the love his parents had for him. With all of those feeling moving inside of him, they became his strength as he yanks the last half of Kyuubi's chakra out, causing the gigantic fox to shrink down to the size of an ordinary fox.

~ The dark naruto just thrust his dick into Hinata, not caring about her virginity and he began to pump faster and faster. Hinata cried out in pain and she grits her teeth until she felt the pleasure return. She closes her eyes and lets the emotion wash over her. Never had she thought that Naruto would ever do this to her.

She tries to hide it, but Naruto already can tell that she loves what he is doing to her. He under stood this because it is a natural reaction to a bodily stimulus, but still he wanted to torture her. "You...hide...it...but...I...know...you...loooove...it...you...little...slut..." He gasped out every few of these words as he thrusts in her. She groaned with pleasure and looked up at him and finally smiled slightly. "If you call this torture, like you said earlier…then you must be out of your mind." He responds by moving faster and she suddenly feels her blood moving faster through her veins. She strokes the lower part of naruto's back and up to the upper part, and she entwines her arms around his neck, pulling him close in her embrace. Then he was propelling himself into oblivions of pleasure, completely unaware he was fading in and out of consciousness. And then he was all of a sudden back into his mind.

"What the hell!" All of a sudden he spots the tiny, defeated Kyuubi, and a ripped open cage that Naruto was in.

"Oh shit!" the dark naruto yelled.

"That's right" said Naruto. Then Naruto surprises the dark naruto by walking up and hugging him.

"It will all be okay. You don't have to feel fear anymore. No one will hurt you." This is what Naruto kept repeating to the dark naruto, sweet words that are causing the hatred in his heart to disappear, utterly causing the evil side of Naruto to disappear, or literally fading into dust.

~Suddenly, Hinata felt Naruto go still. She breathes heavily for a few moments, wondering if she is about to die. She finally notices Naruto- who is apparently, still inside her—has passed out. ) She let her eyes linger over his masculine body. Then she gets up and moves away, putting a shadow clone in her place. It was to make sure that if he woke up with that same intent to kill her, he would be killed. She slowly stumbles out of the Hyuuga temple to the Hyuuga Estate and falls onto her bed, before succumbing to her grief of her loved one's deaths. She succumbed also to the pleasure from what just happened, and then later… she fell asleep, curled up in a fetal position.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, I still felt pretty bad for having to get behind so much, so I decided to add another chapter to this story. I hope you like it. :)

**dark naruto/ naruto-evil naruto**

**Good Naruto/Naruto-the normal Naruto**

**~ means 'meanwhile'  
**

_Thank you for the reviews! I noticed I got some of them! I promise I will update more than I have ever been! Keep them coming! ^^_

Enjoy!_  
_

* * *

'It was finally over, 'he thought as he came back into the real world. Suddenly, Naruto felt he was on something soft…and warm. He pulls himself up and looks down to see what he was on… or-as a few second he came to realize- who. He found that he was naked and saw that he was still in Hinata. He stayed like that for a minute, shocked. Then he immediately pulled out of her and started sobbing and begging Hinata.

"Hinata...I can't deal with the guilt my dark side put me through. Kill me…Please."

Hinata's eyes widen at his words and a few words escape her mouth. "Y-your dark side?"

POOF!

Hinata disappears in smoke. Naruto blinks a few times, confused. Then he had an epiphany of what had just happened.

'Wow, I just told a shadow clone to kill me, and it dispersed without being attacked. My words must've really surprised her.' He thought.

He then got up, left the temple, and left the village. There was only one way he could think to repay this debt and he had to go to the Hidden Rain Village to get it.

~A few hours later, Hinata's eyes slowly opened. She stared at the ceiling as reality comes to her. Then a few minutes later, she gets back up, gets dressed in her normal clothes and started to make herself busy. She activated her Byukagan and noticed that Naruto was gone. Then the memories of the shadow clone came to her mind. She frowns at his words.

"His dark side?" she asks. "I-I need to think about this later."

For hours, she starts to clean up the rubble around the state. She throws all the corpses to the Danzou's place. When she shuts the door to that place, she suddenly felt uneasy and something led her to the forest near the Hyuuga estate. When she got there, she finally knew why she felt that she needed to be there. She saw the corpse of her sister lying not far away from her own father's body. Fresh tears sprang from her eyes and she mutters, "N-no…" She ran to the bodies, stricken by panic. Abruptly, she stops when she reaches the body of Hanabi. She sinks to her knees, sobbing and clutches Hanabie in her arms, rocking her back and forth. How could Naruto do all of these evil deeds? How could he? But she remembers what he had said to the shadow clone and that calms Hinata to where she is sniffeling.

She lays Hanabie's limp body on the ground, but still sits there. She clutches her hands to her chest, wishing that her heart would stop feeling so heavy, thinking about Naruto's words.

'He told me to kill him, for his evil self has done these deed...but- but I can never... I can't...though all the deeds he done, I can't kill him...I still - still love him.' She closes her eyes and whispers, "My whole soul and body still loves him, though what he did to me… and to everybody...I still love him..." She squeezes her eyes and suddenly yells, "BUT WHY DO I STILL LOVE HIM? WHY?"

Kakashi was walking the streets, surveying the destruction, when he saw Hinata holding Hanabie and crying profusely. He walks to where he was behind her and listens to her every word. He chuckles a little and causes her to turn to him with a surprised look on her face. He says, "Oh...it appears you were thinking out loud...so, what was this about his 'evil self' doing all of this?" he said.

Hinata looks at Kakashi through her tear brimmed eyes.

"K-Kakashi..."

She wiped her tear away.

"N-naruto did all of this...but he told my shadow clone at my last moment to kill him. Like suddenly, he changed. He was the same Naruto all those years ago." She looks away. When Kakashi made no reply, she knew he wanted her to continue, so she took a breath and went on.

"When I looked at his face a while ago… his face was contorted by something sinister a-and Naruto was like his old self. It was as if he wasn't entirely in darkness for that moment. He started yelling…begging for me to run. And then he was yelling for me to kill him..." Hinata looks down, tears running down her face. "I- I am scared of him...yet I-I still love him...why?" She became quiet looking up at the sky. Kakashi looks at her with concern.

"Hinata… give me some details, but take your time. You need to be calm. Like…his appearance...how was his face distorted?" he asked. Hinata wipes some tears from her lavender eyes.

"When I saw him earlier, he just looked like he had tapped into the fox's power. His eyes were red. He had darker whiskers and longer claws and with sharper canines," she said and her voices trails off.

She looked at Kakashi and shudders. " When he was begging for me to kill him and run, he had changed. N-naruto left side was normal, but his right side was... animal-like, red eyes, canines, a-and longer whiskers." She said. She looks down to the ground. "Kakashi? Explain this to me. Why did he look like that?"

"Well, you have heard of the nine tails fox that the textbooks say the fourth defeated, right?"

Hinata nods and looks up at him waiting for him to continue.

"Well, he actually sealed it inside of Naruto and that is why Naruto grew up so hated, and abused by the villagers. He can tap into the fox's chakra when he needs to, and he begins to look animalistic when he does. His eyes get red. He gets claws and canines, and his whiskers get darker. However, judging from your description, it was when his face was half himself and half kyuubi. So, it sounds like there may be some struggle between himself and the nine tails, or his 'evil self', for control of his body," Kakashi said.

Hinata's eyes widen as if they had opened for the first time. "Then it wasn't N-naruto. It was the kyuubi and his 'evil self' …I am so st-stupid. He had been trying to give me hints... and naruto did mutter when he had red eyes that he said by r-raping me-!" She cuts her words off immediately and then decided that she might as well finish what she said. "…so he could eliminate his own soul, or Naruto's good soul."

"It seems they were trying to get back at Naruto. The two of them probably worked together. The kyuubi probably held Naruto in his mind, somehow, and let the evil naruto use his body this entire time...but if he is back to normal now, or appears to be, does that mean he got out and re sealed the kyuubi,...I don't know, but I do know there is a big mess to clean up, and now he will definitely never be welcomed back in the village...I'm sorry Hinata, but this is most likely it for him." Kakashi said and then his eyes widen as her words came back to him.

Hinata looks down and nods.

"Yes, I know." She says as she stands up. "I will help you clean up...since I am no longer a head of anything...I've put every corpse in Danzou's place... I didn't have enough time to bury them…though they do need a proper burial." She bows and then smiles.

"That's a start" Kakashi said. Hinata smiles and then starts to walk away, but then she hesitates for a minute and turns back to him.

"Kakashi, I am sorry for what happened to your student."

Kakashi was silent as he gazed upon Hinata. Hinata suddenly gets an uneasy feeling and then starts to walk away until his words stopped her almost immediately.

"You said that he raped you… Is that true, Hinata? You shouldn't be doing all of this. The swelling bruises are visible despite that baggy coat that you are wearing. You're hurt, Hinata."

Hinata does not turn around to face him. Her eyes were closed and she was trying very hard not to hyperventilate. As she gains her composer, she says in a clear voice. "I am fine, really, Kakashi. Don't worry about me. I will heal as time passes on. I want to help. Please…"

She heard silence behind her and then she heard a sigh.

"Very well, Hinata."

She smiles and starts to walk until he calls out her name again. She turns to see Kakashi looking at her with sadden eyes.

"Hinata, I am sorry that happened to you, that Naruto did that to you."

She couldn't speak, but merely choked. After a few seconds, she gives him a sad smile.

"Thank you, Kakashi."

She turns and walks on to continue to clean the rest of Konoha. Kakashi leaves to inform Tsunade that the town was safe and people could start to go back in it.

~Naruto could see the Hidden Rain Village within a half of a mile.

'It's raining, what a surprise.' He thought as he got to the gates. There were two gaurds who spotted him. They ran up to him and pointed their spears at him and asked what was his business for coming, to which Naruto replied," Just send one of you to tell Konan, the Amekage, that Naruto Uzumaki is here and he wishes to speak to her."

"But, Sir, it's one in the morning. I'm sure she is a sleep right now," replied on of the guards.

"Oh, after what I need to discuss with her, Ii don't think she'll mind. Now go get her!" demanded Naruto with anger in his voice. Naruto sends some killing intent at the guard who gasps, nods, then disappears in a poof of smoke. Naruto blinks surprised.

'Wow, that was easy,' he thought and then waits.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys, so I am no longer putting the dark and good naruto anymore. The plot is changing now, as you can see. I want to thank you for the reviews and I hope you can submit more.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**~ means 'meanwhile'**

_Authors: MisaHyuga and mrpeeples_

* * *

Konan lays down in the Hidden Village of Rain. Her eyes were closed and the rain could be heard beating from the ceiling. She turns over, sleeping. Immediately, not even two seconds later, one of the guards who protected the gate appearing and interrupts her from her slumber.

"Amekage, one of Konoha's Missing-Nins is here!"

"Who?" She demanded, immediately awake and praying to Kami that it isn't the man who has been hunting her down. The shinobi mutters.

"His name is Uzumaki, Naruto."

Konan relaxes.

"Bring him in."

"B-but Amekage-Sama..."

Konan glares at him.

"I said bring him in. He won't harm me, and that is a fact."

The shinobi bows.

"Hai."

~The trooper appears before Naruto. "Follow me."

Naruto follows the guard to a tall building, a room, and to where Konan was in.

She looks at Naruto.

"I see you no longer have that dark aura around you. Did you finally conquer your darkness like I have?" she asks.

"Yeah- wait a minute… like you have?" he asks surprised.

Konan nods.

"After Pein died, I decided that I didn't need to be so dark...besides if I never met Negato and Tendo- he used to be a friend of ours who died during the Third Great Ninja War-anyways if I hadn't met them...I probably would have never joined the Akatsuki in the first place," she said.

"Well that's good. I think you know why I'm here, but first let me tell you..." He goes on to tell her what had happened over the past years.

Konan looks at him sadly.

"I am sorry. I regret that I should have done something to help you..."

She then looked at the rain which is beating upon the window.

"Naruto, I have actually been looking for you the past few times this year. I want to you have what Negato had. I am sure it will help you out a lot. When you take the eyes, if you are truly suited for it, you can just activate your eyes with it when you choose too. So you will still have your blue eyes...and red ones." She smirked, but continues. "Like Nagato, you can create many copies by just using corpses. But please, if you do want that, choose the one that have died from normal causes or the ones who are very young. I also warn you; if you do use these eyes, there is a man out there who is trying his best to find me...He will come after you if you takes the eyes...then again, he is after you anyways. The Kyubi is inside of you."

He chuckles a little bit.

"Don't worry; I'll just use shadow clones and other jutsus, but you don't have to worry about the red eyes anymore. I am in complete control of the Kyubi. Remember, I told you earlier how I conquered him and my dark side. So now, when I use Kyubi's chakra," Naruto taps into its power and starts to look like the sage of the six paths, "I look like this; the only thing missing is, of course, the Rinnegan".

She smiles and then wraps her arms around him, immediately.

"Then hold tight," she says and grabbing his hand, she teleports them both to the big chamber that contains the two corpses of Tendo and Negato. She releases Naruto and approaches them. They were surrounded by flowers and leaves. Slowly, she sits next to Negato. His eyes were open, revealing the Rinnegan. She looks back at Naruto.

"Negato probably would have liked you to have them. Naruto, close your eyes now."

Naruto nods and he starts to close his eyes.

A few minutes later...

Nagato's eyes were closed and Konan's back was to his body. She steps back and looks at Naruto, who still had his eyes closed. He grimaces.

"That was uncomfortable," he says. Konan smiles at him.

"Now activate them." she says

Naruto focuses on his eyes, intent on activating the eyes. For a while, he stood there trying to activate his eyes and he focused…and focused…and focused.

Then it happened! All of a sudden, he saw the world through the eyes of the Rinnegan. He saw Konan's chakra network, and he could expand his field of vision to a great distance. He could even see through the walls.

Konan smiles at him. Then she got a cold feeling about…

'What is her name again…Hinata? Yes, that is her name.' She looks at Naruto, no longer smiling.

"Can I ask you a question, Naruto?"

"Sure, anything." he replies, looking around through his new vision.

"How does that girl feel about you since your darkness… ravaged her...?" Konan says, sadly and concerned.

"I don't know, and honestly, I would not be at all surprised if she completely hates me and wants to kill me, but she did say that what my dark side did...what I did…it wasn't torture to her. So… maybe she doesn't completely hate me. Anyways, after what I plan on doing, I hope I won't have to worry." He said as he told Konan his plan.

Konan smiles and then looks at him.

"Then you better hurry up and go act upon that. You have four days before you get there."

"Well I guess I'll see you around. Good bye, Konan…and thank you." he said and disappeared in a yellow flash. Konan stared after him in a surprised matter.

"How did he-? Oh, it doesn't matter." She said to herself, and she turns back to Nagato's body. She stared at it for a while and smiled warmly.

'I believed it worked… Should I have told him?' She thought a moment and shook her head.

'No, I shouldn't tell him…not yet… but I hope he figures it out, before I finally decide to tell him. Besides, I should make it be a surprise to Naruto…Uzumaki…right, Nagato?'

Right after she had these thoughts, she leans forward and opens Nagato's eyes, laughing.

Inside Nagato's eyes, still lays his Rinnegan eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, it has been a while. This summer is going well to me. I have had some ups and downs, but now I am back. I hope you like this chapter. **

_Authors: MisaHyuga and mrpeeples_

* * *

Finally the village is becoming normal again.

Yamato had brought back the houses. He was in one of his moods.

"I am fucking tired of wasting my chakra bringing this village back up! Every time it is rebuilt, it gets destroyed. What kind of games are these people playing, Build-A-Block-town and then suddenly topple it down?"

"Shut up and help, Yamato." Anko said while her snakes pull the logs up to a house and then she uses her other jutsus to nail them together.

Naruto just casually walked in the gates, turned and looked at the two new chuunin shinobi guarding the gates; one of them was Konohamaru.

"Hey," he said. "Gather everyone to the middle of Konoha now."

Konohamaru looks at Naruto and sees that he was a little different. He had sensed the old Naruto. The other shinobi was about to ring the bell. Konohamaru turns to the him and raises his hand.

"Stop; Naruto looks a little down, and I trust him." The other chuunin looks at him.

"Hey, we can't do that. Don't you know he is a missing nin?" He challenges Konohamaru, who just grins and says,"Naruto wouldn't be stupid enough to appear here without a purpose." The chuunin then nods knowing that Konohamaru was very much stronger than him, and he take off to alert everyone. Konohamaru turns his gaze towards Naruto and sees the look of anguish on his face. He then tilts his head.

"You regret what you have done here, don't you?"

"Well… technically…it wasn't really me… but yeah; I feel like dying for what happened because of my own weakness. Have all the houses been rebuilt-including the ones of the dead…and… even the Hyuuga compound?" replied Naruto. Konohomaru says, "Yeah, but why would you ask?" Naruto just smiles sadly, and rubs Konohamaru on the head. He then walks down the street and disappears in a yellow flash.

He reappears on the top of the hokage monument, sitting on his father's head.

Soon all of the people of Konoha see him and they immediately grow alert. They whisper amongst each other.

"Why hasn't the alarm sound… is he going to kill us…What is he doing…?" Soon the whole compound is there watching, nervously. Yamato and Anko spot him, and they get ready to attack if Naruto does anything offensive.

Tsunade looks out of her window and sees Naruto on the Fourth's head. She instantly jumps up from her seat, and runs to the window. She then flings it open and jumps out of it. She lands on the street below.

"Naruto! What is the meaning of this? How dare you show your face after what you have done? You evil bastard!" she yells.

Naruto jumps off of the Fourth's head and lands directly in front of Tsunade. He was only about 3 feet from her.

"Well, let me explain…" Naruto activated his Rinnegan while the entire village began to line the streets. All the ninja were ready and about to pounce. The villagers were about to run until they heard his words that startles them.

"Sage of the Six Paths Style: Coffin Robber Jutsu!" Everyone was shocked; they thought he was using some reanimation jutsu like Orochimaru, but then all of a sudden, seemingly out of thin air, particles started to pull together creating forms…

These forms began to take the form of flesh, which took the form of people. The first one to be done was Hanabi, seeing as she was one of the last ones Naruto had killed. She was brought back to life, and she fell to the ground, panting "Owww…my head." She looks around and screams when she sees Naruto, and she runs from him. Everyone that had been killed; they began to appear.

Naruto relaxes and lowers his hands and said in a weak, strained voice so low that only Tsunade could hear, "I think that speaks for itself…huh?" He had spotted Hinata earlier, and that was where Hanabi had run to and hid. As he gazes at her, he saw her suddenly faint, and poof out of existence.

"A…shadow clone…so…where's the real Hinata?" he says aloud. As soon as those words leave his mouth, he squeezes his eyes shut and grunts. Losing his consciousness, he falls forward. Kakashi suddenly appears in front of him and catches him. He gazes down at Naruto for a minute and then pulls him over his shoulder. Turning to Tsunade, he speaks to her.

"Reviving all of these people… took 95 percent of his Chakra," he explains. Tsunade nods.

"He needs to heal," she says and then barks orders to send him to the health building. Two medical assistants grab Naruto and disappear.

While Naruto was passed out from chakra exhaustion, Tsunade had lined everyone up who had been revived, and examined them to see if this was temporary.

To her surprise, it wasn't. She gasped. A great many ninja looked at her in response. She responds to them.

"This is amazing! This isn't some temporary reanimation jutsu! These people… our friends and family, they…they...are really back to life, truly alive!" She leans against the wall behind her and she stares up at the ceiling in deep thought as the ninja whisper amongst themselves, excitedly. Yamato and Anko were dumbfounded. Sakura-who had awakened earlier, looked at Naruto and said, "I-I am alive…how can this be?"-now stands and gazes at Naruto. She looks at Tsunade and says, "He feels guilty."

Tsunade suddenly turns to her.

"What?"

Sakura pushes herself from a chair that she was leaning on, crosses her arms, and stares off in space. Her head was tilted to the side as she gazes at Naruto.

"Isn't it obvious? Before he passed out, I saw the look on his face. It was pure misery, Hokage…He is torturing himself inside for what he has done. Maybe…the Naruto that destroyed this village…wasn't the Naruto who revived the villagers who he killed. I know it sounds ridiculous…but I think that is what he was trying to tell."

Tsunade stares at Naruto, silently.

Meanwhile, the villagers had seen their loved ones and they ran to them, crying and hugging. Neji and the Hyuugas immediately search for Hanabi whom they found. They headed back to the Hyuuga Estate, in search of Hinata.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was surprised.

Well, he thought, since now that Naruto brought everyone back, he technically hadn't killed anyone of Konoha or the allied nations. So, as far as he was concerned, Kakashi had accepted Naruto back. However, the rest of the village might not be so quick to understand. After all, they weren't the ones who noticed Naruto's internal struggle during his invasion.

He sighed.

"I guess it's going to get more complicated now. He'll have to do a lot to gain back their trust. You'd think resurrecting their loved ones would do it, but he would not need to resurrect them if he had not killed them; that is how they will most likely view it."

Konan appears next to Kakashi in the thicket of paper. She looks on at the scene, but speaks to Kakashi,

"You need not worry. Look at those people, their loved ones have returned. Sure; they will have mixed feelings for Naruto, however, it will melt away." She turns her gaze to Kakashi.

"It happened to me. If I was ever told a year from now that I would ever become what I am now, I probably would have laughed… and then killed that specific person." she said. "Kakashi, Naruto is going to be fine."

A few moments of silence passed between them and then Kakashi sighed again.

"I hope you're right." he said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I like to thank all of you who have sent in all the reviews. I enjoyed reading them and getting some advise out of them. I hope you continue to enjoy my story. I know some of you are antsy to get back to finding out how Hinata is doing, and when their meeting will come around. I assure you it is going to happen very soon! I hope you like this chapter! Please R&R! This keeps me hoping that you all like this story. **

**I have to say this summer has been unusually busy for me, but I have been trying to find time to edit some more of this story! I hope you like it!**

_Authors: Misahyuga and mrpeeples_

* * *

It was during the day in Konoha. Naruto was lying on a bed while Sakura checks his vital organs and gasps, noticing that his chakra level is almost to the normal level. She does a quick check over his chakra points of his body and when she finds that he strangely revived himself, she looks down at his face. She smiles, turns around, and leaves the room.

When she came back, she became worried.

Naruto was in a deep sleep. His eyebrows were furrowed, and beads of perspiration ran down his face as he was mumbling words under his breath. Sakura quickly did another check on him, and a look of relief crosses her face. He wasn't in any pain. She then looks down at him, sadly. Maybe, he was trapped in a nightmare. Bending down over him, she listens to what he is saying in his troubled sleep. She could see his muscles tensing and then jerking as his head turns to rest on his opposite shoulder. She had to pull back a little bit to make sure he didn't bump her in the face. She then takes another breath and leans over to listen again.

"No...Don't...stop…everyone...village...no...please...don't kill any more people with my body...I can't bear it…I-!"

His blue eyes snap open as tears flows down his cheeks. Disoriented from the dream, he looks about him and he notices that he was no longer in a cell, but he was in a white room. As his eyes focus on Sakura, his memories flow through his mind and he suddenly remembered where he was…and why he was there. Sakura looks down at him, puzzled. Then she had an epiphany.

That's it! The Kyubi! I should have figured this out earlier! So I am correct about him. I must let Lady Tsunade know about this as soon as possible, she thought. Naruto finally looks up at Sakura. He quickly wiped his tears away, and then surprised Sakura by pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Sakura…I'm so sorry. I don't expect you to believe me, but if I told you what happened, you'd probably think that I am crazy."

Sakura smiles and pats him on the back.

"Naruto, I know what happened… it was the kyubi, wasn't it? Your red eyes, claws, canine teeth, and whisker explained-! Naruto! You're starting to h-hurt me," she manages to say as his hug got tighter. She makes a sweat drop.

He realizes he was hugging her way too tightly and he loosens his grip.

"Oh…sorry". After a few minutes, he pulls out of the embrace. His blue eyes lock on hers.

"So…is 'everyone' happy?" he asks, worried.

He was thinking about the person he, at the most, wanted to talk to. That person is Hinata. He needed to find her and quickly. Sakura smiles and nods at him.

"We are glad to have you back, Naruto. I am sure Tsunade will take you off the missing-nin list...because, really, you were a victim in all this. Also Tsunade may want to study that resurrecting jutsu you used."

"I hate to say this, but I can only do that jutsu. I now have the Rinnegan," he says this as he quickly activates his eyes, "and I now have complete control of the kyubi's chakra." He takes the Sage of the Six Paths form to prove what he speaks.

"So, she probably won't ever get to know it."

Sakura's eyes widen as she sees what he has become.

"The last time I saw those eyes… was when Pein almost destroyed our village...you didn't take them…did you?"

He was silent, his eyes staring blankly at hers. Then he suddenly picks himself from the bed and turns to Sakura, "Am I free to leave?"

Sakura realizes that he wasn't going to answer her question, but, clearly, she could see that the answer was yes; he did take them from Pein. She smiles at him.

"Yes, you are free to go..."

"Thank you for understanding, Sakura-Chan. At least, I know someone can see what I have been through." He hugs her again and starts to walk out of the room, but what she says next stops him cold.

"Naruto...I know who you are looking for...She is at home...now…be careful…her father has not left her side since he…was revived."

Naruto turns his head back towards her. With a smile on his face, he says, "Thanks again, Sakura-Chan."

Sakura smiles as he turns his head forward and he leaves the room.

~Hinata is at the temple of the Hyuga's. She is sitting against a wall with her back up against it. Her legs are pulled back holding her arms up. She has her head in between her arms which folds around to support her head. She was crying, or more like sobbing. She was in miserable pain. Her body is extremely bruised with purple-blue swellings and spots from the beatings that Naruto had inflicted upon her, and she feels extremely tender between her inner thighs and a lot discomfort form time to time.

Hiashi gazes at her, sadly, from the shadows. He then turns and walks away for he knew she wanted to be alone, and she couldn't stand to show her weaknesses in front of him. He remembers when she did that all the time when she was younger and how he scolded her for it. This was the result of how she was to him now. If he did try to approach her, and if he did try to help her, she would close up in a shell that even he couldn't even break. Earlier, He had demanded her to tell him how she came upon those bruises while he was…gone. (He couldn't even think of _that_ word.) But Hinata never told him. She just shook her head and said that she will be fine and he needn't worry about her. He walks back to the estate.

Hinata was in part of the temple where she and Naruto had fought, and where she had fallen to him…where he had taken her. She suddenly felt her body sink to the floor. Pain from her stomach sent her into a dizzy strangeness and her body collapses to the floor. Her body protests from the impact and she curls into a fetal position. Some parts of her body were swelling because of the repeated punches that were inflicted upon her, but Hinata was stubborn.

Hiashi had tried to heal the wounds, but he tried in vain. He sighed with frustration, his brows were furrowed.

"Not even Tsunade can fix this. This is strange…I hate this…Hinata…" Hinata only smiled and said, "Don't worry Otou-san. I will be fine. I will deal with these bruises, and it will just have to take some time." After that, Hiashi ordered her to rest and he had forbidden her to leave the Hyuga land, and Hinata obeyed.

Hinata suddenly remembers when she sent a shadow clone out to explore when the commotion had started. (She was hurting so bad, and she was also too embarrassed of her conditions to go out. Her shadow clone looked like her without all the horrible blemishes that she now has.) Moments later, she got the shadow clone's memories, when it dispersed. She smiled through her pain with joy on her face. She is happy that Hanabi is now alive…and the rest of her family is back. She smiles again, happy that they were alive and well. Her mind wonders to Naruto.

What was he doing now? Was he okay? Did he survive that jutsu?

Questions continued to race through her mind as a painless slumber overcomes her and she closes her lavender eyes to escape the cruel reality.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys!

Wow! I didn't expect this many chapters. I know I make short chapters, but I can't seem to write more until I find a good ending. I was thinking about ending it when Naruto starts toward the temple...but I changed my mind.

I hope you like this chapter! Please Review afterwards and tell me what you think about it so far.

_Authors: MisaHyuga and mrpeeples_

~ means 'meanwhile.'

* * *

Naruto walks down the street towards the Hyuuga estate. As he was approaching the building, he noticed that there were different reactions the villagers gave him. He stares at them, and he wonders whether he should be happy…or miserable.

Some of the villagers acknowledged him with a shout and they waved at him. When he finally turned to gaze at them, they would smile and immediately thank him. Then there were some who gave him evil stares and they had a look of disgust on their faces. A few of them even shouted at him and mocked him.

There were others who just treated him with an indifferent attitude. They just walked on, passing him and ignoring him. Naruto was surprised at how he was being appreciated…and he was miserable when he was being mocked. However, the villagers who ignored him didn't really surprise him. To him, that was just normal. He was treated like that even before everything happened.

He turns his gaze to the ground and a small smile crosses his face.

'Wow, this is better than I thought it would be…at least half of the village has accepted me…' As he returned his gaze back to his destination, he realized he had reached it. He saw two Hyuuga guards up ahead. They had already spotted him, and they got down in their attack stances. He walks toward them until he was five feet from them. The guards'' byakugans were activated as they were about to make their move. Naruto immediately realized that they weren't going to let him through.

"Do not attack yet…" a dark voice from the shadows commanded. Naruto turns to see a man step out of the shadows. He walks toward Naruto, until he was three feet away from him. He crosses his arms and scowls at Naruto. Naruto immediately recognized him. He had seen him six years before when he was in the chuunin exams.

Hiashi gazes at him, coldly. Naruto knew he was one of the victims that he had killed…and resurrected. He waits patiently until Hiashi speaks.

"You're not wanted here, yet you have come. What is your purpose?"

Naruto gazes at the ground. Then he sinks to his knees, and puts his forehead to the ground. He squeezes his eyes in anguish.

"Please…I know I am not worthy to dishonor your presence with my own… but… please… I...I...need to talk with Hinata-Chan…I have to clear up a few things. Please…just give me this one chance…I will not hurt anyone…I'll even put on _this_ to prove that." Naruto reached in his pocket of his pants, and he pulled out a sheet of paper. Hiashi's pale eyes moves down to Naruto's outstretched hand and gazes upon the mark on the slip of paper. His eyes widen and he gasped and said, "…a chakra suppressor."

Naruto nods.

"Yes; I will suppress all of my chakra while I am in your compound, you can even put a temporary seal on it…and make it to where I can't remove it until I leave the Hyuuga grounds."

Hiashi stands up to his full height, gaining his composure back. He looks directly at Naruto. He understood. Somehow, Naruto was the reason Hinata was upset…and hurt. He looks at Naruto with a stoic expression, but inside he was furious. When he starts to speak, his voice was nothing but ice.

"What did you do to Hinata? She will not tell me or anyone else of how she came by her bruises. What took pass between you and her...?"

Naruto only sunk deeper to the ground. He quickly comes up with what to say. His blue eyes grew misty.

"It wasn't really me…she will tell you when she is comfortable and ready to tell you…please… Don't pressure her." said Naruto. Tears of regret slid down his cheeks. When he looks back at Hiashi, Hiashi noticed that he had a pained expression on his face. When he gazed at the look on Naruto's face, he recoiled.

'That look! It's the same look Hinata has on her face. It's pure misery. They- they couldn't love each other…can they?' he thought and suddenly, he shakes his head.

'I will not think about that now. I will deal with it later…Right now… Whatever has happened between them, it's tearing them both apart inside…and they're suffering.' He sighs. As much as he dislikes it, he will have to let Naruto come into the Hyuuga land, because if he does not, Hinata will never be happy. Hiashi does not want his daughter to be unhappy. That has become his first priority since he has 'woken up.' He gazes at Naruto now, who was watching him, and waiting for an answer. He sighs again, and he gazes at Naruto.

"Very well; you may go and see Hinata…but only if you wear this chakra suppressor. If you do one thing with your chakra, you will be hunted down. I will make sure of that, Uzumaki." At these words, the guards relax as Hiashi places the chakra suppressor upon Naruto's arm. Naruto jumps up and hugs Hiashi. He closes his eyes, relieved and he yells, "Oh thank you, Lord Hiashi! Now can you please tell me where she is?"

The guards and Hiashi sweat dropped. Unbeknownst to them, they all had the same thought: 'what a change in attitude.'

Hiashi immediately pulls from Naruto's embrace and then looks up at the sky.

"She is in the temple. The eastern side where the passages and chamber are located at; beware of the trap door," he mutters and starts to walk away. Instantly Naruto sobered up from his previous mood, 'Oh shit, I don't want to go in there…that is where _it_ happened.'

"Naruto."

Naruto looks up at the sound of his name and he notices that Hiashi had stop walking and had turned to his direction. There was a concerned expression upon his face.

"Make sure she is happy…good luck." Naruto watches as Hiashi turns around and disappears into the Hyuuga estate. His gaze returns to the ground. Suddenly, he looks up with a determined expression on his face. He faces the direction where the temple was at.

'It must be done. I have to go.' He began walking over to the temple.

~ Hinata suddenly sits up, and gasps. Her face stark white with terror and she was sweating. Suddenly she starts crying again. She just had another nightmare. She looks down at the ground, as a few more sobs roll out of her. When were they going to go away? The nightmare was the same as the last one. She kept having images of when Naruto had hurt her family and how he had hurt her. She squeezed her eyes, tightly, as the images kept replaying in her mind. She slumps back to the floor when she felt the familiar throbbing-from her injuries- return.

'Kami, I must look pathetic.' she thought. 'If someone walked in right now, I do not know what I would do.'

~ 'I love her so much, I can't believe THIS happened to her…Those evil bastards…I need to see her, to see how she is, to see how much I…hurt her, so I can punish myself…more…This is all my fault.' He went down some stairs inside the temple, rounded a corner. He recognized the trap door, and he jumped over it and rounded another corner, and suddenly he stopped. His breathe was caught up in his throat as he gazed at the scene.

There on the ground lays Hinata, crying her eyes out. She looked so broken to him. He couldn't see her whole body due to a cloak. Hinata was lying in a fetal position, and her back was to him. The cloak was covering the majority of her body, but he could see dark bruises on her exposed arms. That was enough for him to guess what the rest of her body had endured.

Instantly, a tear shot down Naruto's left cheek, he couldn't believe HE had done this to her. He felt so ashamed of himself. He knew it was not really him, that it was his 'evil' side. However, it was still apart of him. Some of the responsibility also lay upon the kyubi too, but Naruto shouldn't have removed the seal from its cell in the first place. He takes a deep breath, and he walks forward. Her name rolls out of his mouth.

"Hinata..."

Her sobbing stopped when she heard her name called out to her. She froze, and then she pulls herself up until she is in a sitting position. Gritting her teeth against the sharp pain shooting up her back, she slowly turns around.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, I am back! Sorry for the 2 month wait! My college started! Then my computer had viruses and I had to format my whole computer! I was so sad, because I thought I had lost this story, BUT I found it yesterday, while I was recovering some of my backup cds to my computer. I am so glad I found it. By the way, I read the new chapter of Naruto that shows the first time Naruto meets Hinata for the first time after the Pein fight. I gotta say, I am so glad they had a nice reunion of seeing each other even if it includes only a brief moment because of the war.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried my hardest to re edit and now I have a headache from it.

_Author: MisaHyuga and mrpeeples_

* * *

Hinata's lavender eyes focus though her tears as she wipes them away. She then gasps and she turns immediately from him, shocked that he was there. She pulls the cloak even closer around her body, praying to Kami that he had not seen her bruises. Thoughts flew through her mind as she tries to calm her beating heart.

Why was he here? Why did he come?

With her back to him, with her body in a sitting position, she finally speaks.

"Naruto…w-why did you c-come here? How d-did you find m-me?" She asks with her eyes squeezed shut, tear still spilling forth as she trembled. Painful pictures of the last time they had seen each other ran through her mind. What made it worse…was that they were in the exact place they were before. The exact place he had hurt her. Tears continue to shoot down her eyes as she lets a sob out before catching it.

Naruto looks down and then looks up at her with a determined expression. He starts to walk toward her only to hear her cry out, "Stop! Don't come any closer!" He stops abruptly surprised, and then he looks down, sadly.

'Hinata, you're still afraid of me,' he thought. He grits his teeth and clenches his hands into fists. 'How could I do this to her, make her…scared of me?' He shakes his head. He needs to focus on his main purpose of being here, and then he will think of this later.

"Hinata…I need to explain why this happened to you. You are the only one... (he gulped) that '_that' _happened, and I need you to know why it happened." He said these words as tears continue shoot down his face, falling from his chin and onto the floor. Hinata looks up as she hears the tear spatter. She could feel Naruto's stare on her back. She wished to turn around and look at him, but she was not ready. After what happened, how could she ever look at him straight in the eyes? She never even has looked at him in the eyes in the past, except from a distance, but this was different.

She knew that when Naruto spoke, his voice sounded very shaky and weak, as if he was about to break down and sob. She stares at the pattern on the walls, with a pained expression. Did he regret what they did? Did he hate it? She looks down slowly. Her pale, lavender eyes gives off an empty stare as she begins to stare down at her hands which she had them clutched together, so tightly she could see the veins. She slowly relaxes her grip and spreads her hand apart with her palms up. Her face was cast down. She could feel his pain, and she had the urge to go to him and take him in her arms for comfort, but he had hurt her too. So she hid it.

"I know what you're going to say." She says. Naruto suddenly looks up at her, alert.

"Y-you're going to say that…this is the Kyubi's fault and not to mention – your 'darkness's' fault...aren't you?" she asks quietly. She wraps her cloak closer around herself. When she hears no response, she sighs slowly and says, "Explain," before she loses her courage.

Naruto takes in a deep breath and says,

"Well…yes…"

Hinata was about to look down, until he continued.

"…and no…you see when you confessed your love to me and…Pein almost killed you, I lost it. I was helpless, watching the only person who truly cared for me to die." He paused and felt the familiar feeling of helplessness on that day many years ago. Hinata takes in a deep breath, remembering that time. She starts to tremble as she listens to him.

"…So I retreated into my mind and I happened to be near the Kyubi and I asked him if there was anything he could do to save you…" Hinata looks up suddenly at the wall with shock on her face. He was willing to do anything to save her. She stares in wonder at that realization. Naruto continues.

"…So, of course, he said he could save you, but only if I removed the seal-"

"You did that, because you thought it was the only way to save me…" Hinata interrupted. Naruto looks at her and noticed that she was shaking. He looks down, worried. Is she becoming even more afraid of him? Was this a bad idea to come?

"Continue…please."

Naruto looks up her back again, and then smiles sadly. At least she is letting herself hear him out.

"…well, I was blinded by my emotions and I removed the seal. But then, Kyubi threw me into the seal then he ripped some dark liquid from in my stomach, and it…bubbled. It was the evil version of me. They talked of how they were going to destroy my dreams by destroying Konoha…and all those that were precious to me. So over the course of one year, while I was in the seal, and while the Kyubi kept watch over me, my darkness controlled my body, and then he came here and did 'this.' The reason it is their fault is obvious, it was their consciousness and not mine that did…all of this, but… it is my fault too…for being so weak and gullible when Kyubi said he could save you...and...and..." Tears continued to stream from his eyes as he admitted his confession.

Kami, how he hated this, how he hated saying the word. He started to struggle with it until he suddenly gulps and finally forces the horrid word out that he now loathed with a passion.

"...the only reason he…_raped…_you...is because...I…because…I love you."

Naruto stopped immediately when he heard Hinata's gasp. He stares at her back as she trembles more. Hinata looks at the wall with such shock on her face. New tears ran down her eyes as she stares upward now. It took her everything she got to say, "Continue..."

Naruto continues his eyes now on her trembling figure. Is she okay? Is she hurting?

"…the Kyubi wanted to destroy my will. He wanted to make me have a desire to die, which believe me I did, but then…that is when I was able to break free. Take complete control of Kyubi's chakra, and dispel my dark side for good…" He smiled slightly at that victory and then looked down with a pained expression.

"…but this guilt…this feeling is so strong…I feel like it is going to rip me apart…I love you so much, and I could…only stand back and…watch as you were ravaged by that-that _freak_!" he yelled, and then he paused, hearing his yell echo through the passageways. He realizes how empty the temple is how empty he is becoming.

Hinata hears a sudden thud, and she turns her head and noticed that Naruto had sunk down to his knees and had put his head to the ground. His hands were clinched in fists next to his head. She saw a pool of…tears? Tears were coming from his eyes which were squeezed tight. He lets out a sob, and speaks to a volume that only Hinata could hear.

"H-hinata…I know I am not worthy of your acceptance…nor of your love…so please hit me, hurt me, do whatever you wish with me, I have a chakra suppressor on, so I am utterly defenseless." She could see his body shaking badly and she looks down at the ground shocked. Could she believe his story? She is trying so hard. Then she looks up again, shocked, as a flashback comes to her mind. It was when he was standing over her with his face…contorted in half…by his normal blue eyes…and his red eyes with canine teeth.

'….Hinata…kill me…..'

He had said those words...before his face went back to his red eyes canines and suddenly he screams, "SHUT UP...GOODY GOODY! SIT IN THAT CAGE AND WATCH AS I RAPE THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE!"

Her eyes widen as the flash back ends and she suddenly believes him. She believes him now with all of her heart. How could she be so stupid to not believe him? She looks down as more tears spring forth. However, these tears were different. They were close to being the same as before…but there was a new feeling she felt…and that was happiness.

She slowly gets up. Grimacing against the pain, she pulls the cloak even closer to her. Turning to him, she finally looks at him, facing him for the first time. She looks down at him sadly though her lavender eyes. "Naruto, I-I can't hurt you. I don't want to hurt you, and e-even if I tried, I would only end up hurting myself more in the process.' She turns toward the door and walks to it, walking past him softly. She then stop and turns to him. She felt that she couldn't leave him yet. She had to tell him something…but it was going to be so hard trying to say it.

"Naruto…despite what they…what you…have done..." She stops herself and tries to find another ways to say it and she starts to struggle with the words.

"Naruto...I-I am not going to hurt you because...because...I st-sti…still...BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Naruto head snaps upward as he stares at her with a shocked expression. She turns and she runs away from him…the chamber…and ends up right into the trapped door that was on the floor. She falls in it as the door shuts over her, and she falls hard.

'Dammit' she thought, holding back any sound she made. She looks down and crawls to the corner wincing at her knee. She pulls back the cloak and measures her injury.

'Well, that is going to leave a bruise tomorrow.' she thought as she stared within the darkness. There was no light and she really does not feel like light a torch right now. She breathes out relief that Naruto could not have heard that, and then she gets cold. She covers herself with her cloak again. She then looks down sadly at herself, at her body. She finally said to herself. 'Give it up… he may reject me…because I am ugly. My body is black and blue.'

Suddenly, she hears a yell and she listens.

"Hinata! Please…don't go!"

Naruto runs and he rounds the corner trying to catch up to Hinata. He is with his squeezed shut and he was not watching where he was going. All of a sudden his foot touches the trap door on the floor, and he falls through.

He falls, and slams face-first in the ground. He curses, "Oww! That hurt like a bitch!" He gets up rubbing the knot on his head. Then he looks down at the ground with sad eyes. Hinata moves to a corner and hides, trying to be quiet, praying to Kami, that he does not notice her there or sense her.

Naruto looks down with downcast eyes as he kicks at a pebble on the floor and starts to mutter to himself.

"Man, this sucks. If I had my chakra, it wouldn't hurt so bad." He then sighs and then says, "Oh well, I guess I deserve it. Hinata; she deserves better than being with a person like me, but…I still need to tell her that she is amazing, and beautiful, and wonderful, and cute…and everything I could dream of. I still need to tell her that if I had a choice, I would go back in time and never let Kyubi out."

He stares at the ground and then says, "That's obvious, of course…but my other choice would be to go out with her, to be with her, to train with her, to go on dates with her, to cuddle with her, to laugh with her, to cry with her, to help her, to build her confidence, to feel her, to hold her, to need her, love her and to, someday, marry her…and do the opposite of what DID happen. Instead of raping her, if I had a choice, I would make love to her, because she is the only one for me…but I don't deserve her." He was talking to himself so deep in thought that he didn't even notice the cloaked figure of Hinata looking at him with eyes slowly getting wider with each word he said.

'What did he say…oh my…I…I'm…about to faint, 'she thought. A huge blush crosses her cheeks and her lavender eyes flutter and then close and she falls to the ground. The cloak lands over her body softly. Naruto looks over at the sound of a thud. He then saw Hinata there and sweat drops.

'Oh great, she must have heard all of that' he thought, nervously. His eyes perk up. 'Wait, she fell through the trap door too,'

He started laughing at the irony because she knew that the trap door was there and she still fell down in it. What he saw next, however, stopped his laughter immediately. Her leg was exposed despite the cloak covering her body. He slowly crawls to her and stares down at it slowly. His eyes measure the bruises and he raises his hand and traces the outlines of the bruises.

'I…did this?' he thought as he presses down on some of her flesh to feel a hard, tight knot underneath. He runs his fingers down her leg and he gets a pained look on his face as he notices that Hinata flinches in pain, despite her loss of consciousness.

"Hmm…now I can test my healing jutsu…wait…crap, I still have this chakra suppressor on…which means I won't be able to get us out of here. Dammit, I guess I have to wake Hime up." He thinks a minute and then a devious expression crosses his face. Laughing silently, he walks over to Hinata, and he leans over her and gets really close to her ears and whispers,

"Hinata-hime, could you get the baby? It's your turn to calm him from crying. I got him last time."


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow, it's been eight months since I last replied. I bet a lot of you are like -_- **

**Haha, sorry for the long wait. I really have no excuse save for a huge writer's block. I am still having some trouble with my story. I'm having to mix a few scenes together because some of it was just going WAY too fast. I mean not even a chapter later, I had them already together. I hope you like this chapter. I'm having to do this redo by myself. **

**I'm still with Mrpeeples, but he has been unusually busy, so he's not able to help me with the redo to the whole story. **

* * *

Once Naruto whispers those words, Hinata's eye shoots open. She squeals and jumps to her feet backing away from Naruto. As she takes another step back, she bumps her head against the wall behind her.

"Ow!"

She rubs her head as her cloak falls back, revealing all the bruises on her legs. They were deep purple. Naruto feels a surge of pain in his chest as he gazes at her legs.

How the hell is she still able to walk? If those bruises were purple, he could imagine what she looked like under her armor, because that's where he remembered directing his attacks upon. He had to take a deep breath to calm himself. He hated himself right now, and he couldn't believe that he had done this to her. He felt so guilty about it. Looking down, he whispers, "Hey, Hinata, do you trust me?"

Hinata looks at him fiercely. As her violet eyes gazes into his crystal blue eyes, she could see regret and despair. His face had the most wretched look of pure misery. Her hand drops from the sensitive spot on her head. She tilts her head. Her face is expressionless.

"Yes…I do now…since you are normal."

Naruto looks up at her, surprised and then it was as if the looks of regrets were not even there. A sly grin crosses his face.

"Then remove this suppressor so I can get us the hell out of here" he said, pointing to the chakra suppressor on his forehead. Hinata looks at him, puzzled. She smiles and walks to him. Her fingers grasp his seal and pulls it off. He jumps up and nearly knocks Hinata sideways, but he quickly catches her by picking her up in a bridal style. She blushes immediately and held on tight, ignoring the sharp pains in her body as he jumps out of the hole in the ground. He then puts her down and starts to brush the dust off his shoulders. Hinata immediately brings her hand over her chest as she gazes at him. He turns to her and gives her one of his famous grins.

"Well, that's better. Now take off your shirt." he demanded, turning to her.

Hinata's face goes pale and she grips her shirt. "Um…what?"

"Well, I need to heal your wounds; they haven't been able to heal because my evil self was using Kyubi's chakra to hurt you, and its causing a slow and negative healing effect. So I can, in turn, use the Kyubi's chakra under my influence, which is good chakra now… it will reverse the negative chakra so I can heal you." he explains.

Hinata looks down and says, "I…I don't know, Naruto…"

Naruto walks toward her, "Trust me, this is the only way. Let me help you…please?" He begged as his hands laid on her armor. She shivered. Thoughts of what he had done flashed through her mind. Then she frowns at her weakness and forces herself to stand still. He unstrapped her armor, took it off, and then unbuttoned her shirt.

She shuts her eyes as his hands pull away.

God, I must look hideous to him, she thought. He then place his hands over (NOT ON) her chest. He then frowns down at her wounds in concentration, trying to ignore the swelling pain in his chest. He forces himself to look down at her bruises. His hands start glow blue. Bright blue. The chakra enters Hinata's system, cancelling out the red, sinister chakra already in her. The minute the blue chakra enters her body; Hinata starts to feel much better as if the throbbing was beginning to subside. Then Naruto began to use some low-level healing jutsu on her cuts and bruises, and patched some things. He steps back and then smiles at the work he's done.

"Okay," he says. Hinata immediately buttons her shirt back on. A small blush was on her cheeks, but it was much smaller. She was about to put her armor back on when Naruto shakes his head.

"I think it's best if you don't put that on until you go to Sakura, Hinata-chan. Let her do the rest of the healing. Don't walk around in those bruises." He says. Hinata then nods and lays the armor in her arm. They start to walk out of the temple. They were silent the whole time. Naruto was in deep thought and Hinata did not want to be rude to interrupt him.

As they reach the entrance, Naruto turns to her and smiles at her. "Could I walk you back up to your house? Oh!" He held out the seal compressor. "Could you place this seal back on me?"

She laughs and places it on his forehead. She then walks on and opens the door for him. "Let me guess…my father confronted you."

Naruto gulps and nods. "Yeah…"

She then nods, understanding his discomfort. After a few minutes, Naruto looks at her and then grins.

"Well, what are we waiting for, Hinata-hime? Come on!"

He takes off running, leaving Hinata to stand there and stare after him with a surprised look on her face.

"H-Hinata-hime...?" she says and her face grows red. Then she smiles a little bit and takes off after him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, this is me again. Just hoping you like this chapter! **

_Author: Mrpeeples and MisaHyuga_**  
**

**Enjoy! **^_^ If you want to, please give me feedback! I love hearing your reviews!_  
_

* * *

"Hinata."

Hinata and Naruto turns seeing Neji walking towards her. She and Naruto were always together since he had returned, and it had been a few months. The village was taking a slow time to accept Naruto back into the village. A few had revolted, causing the Hokage to put immunity on Naruto, which meant that if any harm came to Naruto, then there was some punishment to be dealt with. Hinata smiles up at Neji.

"Hello, Big Brother."

Neji was surprised, at first, when he saw her with Naruto despite what all happened, and knowing what he had done to her, but he had also noticed that whenever she was down, Naruto cheered her up. Still, Neji wanted to check on her to see if she was okay.

Neji nods.

"Hey."

He then turns to Hinata.  
"Hey, I was checking to see if…you were all right." Hinata blushes a little bit but said, "Yes, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. Naruto will take care of me."  
Neji then nods. "Right."

"Hey Neji, um, could I talk to you for a second?" Naruto asks, nervously. Neji turns his grey eyes towards him, and says nothing. Hinata looks surprised and then says, "Right…I'll…um…go ahead to the Estate. I'll see you later, Naruto. Bye, Big Brother."

"See you later Hinata-Chan," said Naruto. She then turns around and goes on her way. He and Hinata had become close friends since he had come back. He never really left her side, because he felt so guilty for doing what he had done. He also wanted to get to know her better.

Neji watches her leave. 'Her bruises are almost gone,' he thought to himself. He then shakes his head and turns to Naruto

"So what do you want Naruto?" he asks him.

"Well, I wanted to apologize for what I did…I should not have harmed you." Naruto said, with downcast eyes.

"Okay, I'll listen to you." said Neji.

Naruto tells Neji everything. He explains that it was not him who had harmed Neji. It was what was inside of him, his darkness. Neji accepted the apology, as duty for the Hyugas and he turned to leave. Naruto, however stopped him.

"Wait…I'm not finished" he said.

Neji looked at him, annoyed.

"What else do you need?"

"I need you to, please, be very careful with Hinata. I mean, I can't always be here to protect her, and you're one of the strongest people I know. So I ask of you to help me look after her. Although she is already really strong on her own, and she will eventually get a lot stronger, but her self-confidence is still low. I know this, because I see it in her eyes when she trains during her Anbu duties. So, please, just work with me here." Naruto requested.

Neji places his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Of course I would, I would be glad to. Besides, my main duty is to protect the heiress of the Hyuga clan, and so far she is the heiress." He said.

Naruto used one of his goofy smiles and said "Thanks a bunch."

Hiashi was walking by and he happens to spot Naruto and Neji. He approaches and stops next to them. Neji and Naruto turn to Hiashi.

"I see you're still using that chakra suppressor while you're here." He asks Naruto.

"Yup." said Naruto, pointing up at his forehead.

Hiashi nods, contemplating whether he should just tell Naruto to take it off or not. Neji then answers him by looking up at him.

"I assure you, Lord Hiashi. He is not going to do anything negative. I already sense that his chakra is completely different than the last time I came into his presence." Hiashi gazes between Naruto and Neji. He reaches for the chakra suppressor and takes it off, but not before he noticed Naruto cringing away, afraid.

"Hinata and Neji trust you very much. If they do, then I must trust you. Besides, I already know that you used your chakra once and that was to heal Hinata. Yes, I know a lot of things that you think I do not know, Naruto." He said when he saw Naruto's reaction.

Naruto asks, "Lord Hiashi, may I have your permission to take Hinata on a date tonight?"

Hiashi gazes down at Naruto. He had been doing what he said he would be doing. Hiashi nods slightly. "How can I refuse? You healed Hinata. She is happy now. She wasn't before you came to her. Hai, Naruto. You may. Now I must go and speak with the clan elders." He then leaves them. Neji looks at Naruto.

"Make sure you protect her, because when I came into your presence the last time I saw you, I had to protect her_ from_ you."

At that Naruto looks down, ashamed. The reminder of what happened months ago shook him to his core.

"You're right, I don't deserve to be accepted…ever. Even though I did bring everyone back with my Rinnegan." He activated his rinnegan and looked up at Neji, causing Neji again to be unnerved by him.

"I know you will never know the guilt that is on my heart and mind, but if you are going to accept my apology, please don't hold on to my past actions in front of me…like a steak in front of a dog, got it?" he said, angrily.

Neji eyes narrowed at Naruto. "I am just warning you. I know it's not entirely your fault, but keep that Kyubi in check, and you and I can be good friends, or else, I won't let you do what you did to me happen again, because I will kill you before I breathe my last breathe." he glares at Naruto. "I'm only protecting my little sister."  
Naruto throws his hands up the air.  
'Ugh…' he thought miserably. 'How can I make Neji see that I'm not going to hurt her again?' He then shakes his head at Neji, and he started running home.

Neji watches him go, and then smiles slightly. 'I have to give him the truth. I hate that it hurt him.'

"Humph, well the knucklehead has the Rinnegan..." he then says aloud, and he smirks. He then turns away and departs.

~Meanwhile~ Hinata was enjoying a nice, hot bath when suddenly a maid came in.

"Hurry, Master Hyuga told me to get you ready." Hinata gave her a surprised glance.

"For what?"

"Why, your date, of course.'

Hinata gasped.

"M-my date?" She then hears a grumpy sigh and she lifts herself up to see the servant going through all of her clothes.

"H-hey! What are you doing?"

The servant ignores her, and shakes her head.

"Tsk,tsk...don't you have anything good to wear besides training suits,? Baggy clothes? Not to mention a lot of the same designed clothes? M'lady, you need to learn to have a certain style besides these copies of purple jackets and capris!" she said, sweat dropping.

Finally the servant found something.

"Ahh, this is pretty," she says. She pulls out a pink dress that had straps. When Hinata saw it, she immediately blushes a crimson color. The servant nods, inspecting the dress.

"This will do just nicely." she then pulls it out and hangs it up on her wall.

"Now to do your hair." she pulls confused Hinata out of the bath and began to get her ready for her date.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, favorite stories, alerts, and follows. I really enjoy posting this story. I enjoyed even re-writing this chapter! **

**I hope you all enjoy it! i know I would, if I was a reader! Please leave a review!  
Again, Thank you! You are all what makes me want to write more to this story!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"Ugh, is my wardrobe that bad?"

Naruto stands in front of his dresser, and he gazes at it with an incredulous look. The only clothes he could find were his orange training outfits. He cursed at his own awkward taste. Naruto was trying to find something appropriate. He shook his head. Why had it never occurred to him that he might be needing some outfits so he could take someone on a date?  
He suddenly jumps when he heard a knock at the door. Scratching his head, he looked at the clock that was on the stand next to his bed. It's long and short hands indicated that it was 2:30 p.m.  
'Who could it be? I don't have time with them. I've got a date to be at!' he thought, nervously. He then walks to the door, still scratching his head and opens it to see Kakashi. The man holds up a hand in greeting.

"Yo!"

"Hey Kakashi-sensei. How ya doing?" Naruto asked, grinning wildly.

"I'm well; I'm here to take you clothes shopping for your date. The last time I was here, you had the same outfits…which I was afraid that you would wear one…knowing you." He said.

"HEY! Wait, how'd you find out?" Naruto blurts out. Kakashi eye smiles.

"News travels fast," he said. "Now let's get you some better outfits."

"Okay," Naruto said. "Whatever you say, Kakashi-sensei!"

He dashes to his bed, and pulls out his frog bag from the stand. He then turns and left with Kakashi to go to the clothes shop.

~Later~

"How does this look Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.  
"You look great! That would be my pick." said Kakashi, eye smiling again. Naruto was in a pitch black suit with a red rose in his chest pocket, a white shirt, and an orange colored tie. (Of course lol.)

"Now, I think I'll get myself a nice watch too." said Naruto which Kakashi agreed. They walked to a jewelry store, and then as he gotten closer to the store, Naruto had a good idea.

~Later that night~

Naruto was extremely nervous. It was 5:55, and he was walking through the front gates of the Hyuga compound. He strolled up to the door and it opened, revealing Hanabi. She glanced at him with an expressionless look on her face.

"Good evening Naruto-san. May I ask you to come in and wait a moment?" Naruto bent over, and ruffled Hinabi's hair, who then glares back up at him, and she fixes her hair again. Naruto didn't seem to notice at all.

"Sure kid," he said and sat on a couch, while Hanabi disappeared down the hallways. At that moment, Hiashi walked in.

"Greeting, Lord Hiashi" said Naruto, getting up to bow.

"How are you this evening?" he continued.

"I am quite well…so Naruto, I expect her home by 11. Oh and one more thing..." Hiashi bends over and he get real close to Naruto's face. He then whispered darkly into his ear, "If you break her heart, I'll break _your_ neck". This caused Naruto to go pale, and shake a little bit.

"H-Hai!" Naruto exclaimed, gulping and he tugs at his collar of his white buttoned up shirt.

Hanabi steps out and apparently is holding hands with someone hiding behind the corner.

"Here she is." She says, and finally Hinata steps out.

Her long indigo hair had now been curled in ringlets and pulled halfway back. Her dress had very small, ruffled straps that made her look taller as the end of her dress reached down a few inches from her knees. The color was pink. There was a white rose in Hinata's hair. She was looking down at the ground with a faint blush on her face. Her hands were both clasped by Hanabi's. The dress was drawing out the lavender color in her eyes. As she was looking down, she had a faint smile of shyness on her face.

Naruto blue orbs had widened as he stares at Hinata with parted lips. His face was completely mesmerized.

'Oh Kami, how did I get sooo lucky?' he asked himself.

Then he said, "Hinata…you are absolutely gorgeous tonight!"

Hinata blushes a deeper shade of red.

"A-Arigato, Naruto-kun." Her father stands there actually smiling. Hanabi smiles.

"Isn't Onii-chan the prettiest girl right now?" she says which Hinata responds by blushing even further.

Hiashi gazes down at his daughter and he says, "Yes, she looks so much like her mother right now, it's unbelievable. Well, you two go…have fun." he said, getting serious again.

Naruto and Hinata bow and leave the house. When they get far away from the Hyuuga compound, Hinata sighs of relief.

"Phew, I thought I was g-going to be eaten alive."

"Hinata, you really do look breath-taking" Naruto said, and he grabs her hand and squeezes. Hinata looks down at her hand, and then her lavender eyes move back up to Naruto's face. He has a huge smile on his face, and then she looks away bashful.

"So, shall we?" He said, breaking the silence, "I have a surprise for the both of us!" He led her to the Five Star Steak House he had reserved for them. Her eyes widen at the restaurant. Questions were being played in her mind as they got closer to the restaurant. With her hand still in his, he leads her into the restaurant.

"Names, please." said the man at the podium.

"Namikaze, I have a reservation for two" Naruto responds.

The man told them to hold on a moment and he began to look down at his list. When Hinata had what Naruto said, she immediately looks at him with an shocked expression. "That name...that ...that means..." She trails off and she looks down, thinking.

"Yeah Hina-hime, he's my dad," he said, and he pointed out the window to the Fourth Hokage's head on the mountain. Hinata blushes when he called her that 'Hime.'

"Hold on, I'll tell you more about it when we sit down." He said this as the man who was looking at the list suddenly looks up at them.

"Ahh, yes. Naruto and Hinata, follow me," the man said and led the two to their tables where he then asked for what they would like to drink. Naruto got a regular soda, and Hinata got lemonade. After a while, they were silent. Hinata was looking away again with a bashful smile on her face. Naruto then snaps his fingers.  
"Oh yeah, I was going to tell you about this…Are you wondering how I could afford to take you to a place this expensive?" he asked. Hinata gazes at him and then she nods.  
"Actually I was wondering that just now." She said. He grins at her.

"With the Fourth Hokage being my father, he is one of the ways I was able to afford this. When I turned seventeen, I, unknowingly, inherited the Namikaze clan, and the rest of its remaining forune. But I also get some royalty checks on those books of Pervy-sage's. He left the rights to me in his will." Naruto said. He looks down sad after mentioning his parents and his Master. Hinata noticed his expression and she laid her hand over his for comfort. He then looks at her and grins.

"Wow..." she said, her lavender eyes were wide. "I-I didn't know…"

"Yeah, I was shocked when the man at the bank showed me the balance on my clan's account! I'd never seen so many zero's after a number in my life…" he said, but he still had that sad smile on his face.

Hinata smiled, serenely, at him. Her hand squeezes his to which he returns the reaction. "Don't worry, Naruto. You're lucky. You had a mother and father…who I believed loved you, and you had a master who loved you as if you were his own son."

"And you're not lucky?" he said, looking up into her eyes.

She then glances at the window.

"I-I don't know what I want to be or whether I should take up the place as heiress. I feel that honor should be with Hanabi." She rests her chin on her hand, deep in thought.

"Nah, I think that you would do great, but if you don't want to be the heiress. I'd have to say Neji would be best in that position…but he is a member of the branch family. Hinata, you're the member from the main family." Naruto said, tilting his head towards her, smiling. Hinata sighs, and then looks back at him.

"I might just want to stick with being a ANBU member..." she mutters quietly. "I did think about removing the bird cage seal within our family. To me, it seems very oppressing, but I d-don't know h-how… and I don't have a good plan to remove it…" she trails off. Naruto face got stern.

"Well I'll tell you how." he said. Hinata gives him a look of curiosity

"Go on…" she said, rubbing her face against her cheek.

And he did.

"You have to become the best leader right now, Hinata. You need to stop holding back in your training with Neji and Hanabi. Use your…second level Byakugan."

Hinata's eyes widen as he spoke.  
"How did you…?"  
Naruto looks at her seriously

"Cut the bullshit, Hinata. I know you have it. I saw it when my darkness was in control. I saw how you're eyes went silver. That's how you used that special technique. What was it called?"

"Gugnir Jutsu" Hinata responds which Naruto immediately nods.

"Yes, use that and your second level Byakugan, and show them your true strength. Through this strength, the clan elders will respect you, and then you can push for the two houses to be united as one. Then after that, if you wished, you could step down and let Neji take over. Even though you're stronger than him-I believe you are-,you just need to build up your self-confidence."

Hinata looks down and sighs.

"That's the problem, Naruto…I just don't know how…right now." She explains.

"Hinata, what is the highest form of leadership in the village?" he asks. Hinata looks up at him, and she blinks.

"Hokage." She immediately responds.

"Okay and what does the Hokage do? Why is it so important that he or she is the strongest and most capable ninja in the village?" he asked her.

Hinata thought a moment, and then she says, "They protect the village no matter what..."

"Right. Well, let me tell you something. The Hokage has to also be ready to lay his life on the line for the village, and everyone in it. The Hokage has to be ready to die, and he has to not just be ready to die for the whole village, but in some other cases, he has to die for individual members as well. The Hokage must know when he needs to forgive, and when he needs to punish. The Hokage must be prepared to die for anyone, whether it be a newborn baby, or an old pervert like Master Jaraiya. Hinata, when you came to help me, you were laying your life on the line for me. And you did it with great poise. If that's not leadership…then I don't know what it is." he said.

Hinata was recalling that time. When she had uttered that she was laying her life down, because he had changed her. He had changed her to be a good ninja. That she shouldn't give up or go back on her word. That was his nindo, and he had taught that to her. She also remembered the reason why she was willing to die in order to protect him.

"I-I didn't want t-to lose you… I wanted to save you and protect you." she said, blushing again…

"Well, I believe you, and I believe in you Hinata-chan..." he said, and then a gentle smile grows on his face as he leans in closer to her to where his face was only inches from hers. Hinata's face was starting to blush at how close his face was to hers. Her lavender eyes stares into his blue eyes, and she suddenly forgets to breathe. His hand reaches up and caresses her red cheeks.

"…and I can't help to add, Hinata…but you look so cute when you blush." He whispered to her. Her mouth parts a bit, breathlessly.  
'Is he about t-to kiss me?' she thought, as his head starts to lean in to hers. Her eyes were starting to close, and she found herself beginning to lean in too.

At that moment, the waiter clears his throat. Hinata and Naruto immediately lean back and look up at the man with both blushes on their faces. The man was a tray of appetizers. He sets them on the table in front of them. Naruto's stomach growls loudly. He looks at Hinata, and he tilts his head, giving her a goofy grin. His hand reaches in the back of his head and he laughs.

"I guess I'm very hungry." He said. Hinata manages a giggle, and then looks at him with a smile on her face. Naruto then looks down at the food, excited.  
"Well, then let's eat!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi, Guys! Wow! I haven't been on here in forever. The sad part is I had stopped writing stories for a while. I have become very rusty with my stories, and I seem to have lost a lot of grammar practice. My diction might be a little rusty too. I have been having a hard time with this story, and I can't seem to get anywhere with it. It's a huge block from here to where I want to be at in this story. I hope you like this chapter. It is very short, but like I said, I am having a troublesome time trying to get this story to continue to the part that starts to get really good. My boyfriend and I are still together. Wow! 6 years now. I checked my profile and it said 4 and a half years ago. Was I gone that long from this website? I hope not, but here is the new chapter! Again, I apologize that it is so short!**

_Author: MisaHyuga and mrpeeples_

* * *

"Man, I am stuffed!" Naruto said, patting his stomach. It was later that night, and they were walking back toward the Hyuga compound. Hinata turns her head to Naruto and she smiles at him in agreement.

"Naruto, I had a great time." She said. "This night was one of my favorite nights so far." Naruto turns his blue eyes at her and he grins.  
"Really? I am glad you liked it, Hinata-hime." He then adds a jest.

"I tried my best."

She giggles, shyly and looks forward. She pulls some of her hair ringlets behind her left ear.  
"And you succeeded." She replies. After a few minutes of silence, Naruto suddenly stops. Hinata, startled, stops too. She could tell he was in deep thought. His brows were furrowed and he was biting his lip. She tilts her head to the side and gazes at him.

"Naruto, what is wrong?" she asked. He looks up at her slowly. She felt something touch her hands at her sides and she looks down to see his hands grabbing her and holding them, and he looks deep into her lavender eyes.  
"Hinata, will you train with me sometime?" he asked. "I…I think I can build your confidence up. What you said back when I was fight Pein…you said that I was pretty much a good influence on you, that you had been watching me so you can get stronger. Well, let me show you how it truly feels to be stronger…by instead of you watching me train and do other daily things…"he paused and then said, "…let me have you by my side and let me train you and let yourself train me. So we can both be stronger…together. Please, Hinata. Would you do that for me? It would not just build up your confidence; it would build up mine, because right now…after what I have done...to this village…but mostly, to you… I feel like my confidence…is, in truth, down in the sewers."  
Hinata's cheeks had grown rosy, but she listened to his every word. She saw how his ocean orbs of his eyes were begging her with a soft glaze as if he was about to break forth with tears. She saw that this request meant so much to him. She looks down for a second with a slight smile, and then she looks up at him with a smile on her face. Closing her eyes, she heard herself say, "Of course, Naruto."

"Thank you, Hinata!" He gives her a huge hug. She blushes deeply but hugs him back. He pulls back and grins at her, and taking her hand, he walks on to the Hyuga compound. She looks down deep in thought.

'Wow…I can't believe that he wants me to train with him…' she thought. Then she thought of when she had fought him. The memory did send a shiver down her spine, but maybe that is why he wanted her to train with him. He did think that she was strong, and she had to believe that what he said was the truth.

Besides, he was trying to right his wrongs, and she was going to help him achieve that goal. This vow was added to her nindo. She would not go back on her word.


End file.
